Glass Mask (New Version)
by Summerlight92
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Luhan hanya ingin melindungi topeng kaca yang selama ini dia pakai di hadapan semua orang. Kedatangan seseorang dari masa lalunya menjadi ancaman besar bagi Luhan, karena hanya dia yang mampu menghancurkan topeng kaca tersebut. Jika sampai topeng kaca itu hancur, luka lama Luhan yang selama ini disembunyikan akan kembali terbuka. HUNHAN. GS. M. DLDR.
1. PROLOG

**Glass Mask**

 **PROLOG**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

Pria berkulit pucat itu menghadiahi tatapan tajam pada sosok cantik yang berada di bawahnya. Dia pikir, memperlihatkan sikap suami yang meminta kebutuhan di ranjang oleh istrinya, akan membuat wanita itu ketakutan.

Nyatanya, dia justru mendapatkan senyuman sinis dan tatapan kebencian dari wanita itu.

"Jadi, ini yang kau inginkan dariku?" seringaian kecil terukir di bibirnya. "Kau ingin aku melayanimu di ranjang? Sebagai istrimu, begitu?"

Pria itu memilih bungkam. Dahinya mengerut heran ketika wanita itu menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Ingin tahu tidak, apa pendapatku tentang sikapmu sekarang?"

Dia masih menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau menjijikan, Oh Sehun. Apa kau pikir, dengan gertakan kecil seperti ini, aku akan tunduk padamu?"

Hanya dalam sepersekian detik, mata itu berkilat merah, memancarkan api kemarahan yang berkobar hebat. "Apa maksud ucapanmu, Xi Luhan?"

Tawa merdu itu lolos dari bibir Luhan, yang justru terdengar seperti lagu kematian di telinga Sehun.

"Pernikahan kita terjadi karena bisnis, bukan cinta." Luhan kembali mengeluarkan senyuman sinis. "Jika bukan karena demi menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahku, aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu."

Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat. Telinganya terasa panas mendengarkan rentetan kalimat pedas yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Demi Tuhan, Sehun tidak mengira bibir semerah _cherry_ itu sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam seperti pisau.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu, Nona Xi." Sehun merasa harga dirinya tercabik-cabik akibat hinaan yang ditujukan Luhan padanya. "Akan kupastikan kau menyesal karena sudah memancing amarahku."

"Silakan saja." Secara mengejutkan, Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Ia tersenyum menyeringai melihat mata suaminya melotot tajam. Dengan nada sensual, wanita itu berbisik di telinga Sehun. "Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu."

Kepalan tangan Sehun menguat. "Kuharap kau tidak akan menarik kata-katamu lagi."

Bibir wanita itu melengkung sempurna. Sekilas wajah Luhan terlihat tenang, tapi di balik itu semua, terselip kemarahan dan kebencian yang mendalam.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, sebab—" kembali Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sehun, "—kau yang akan merasakan neraka sesungguhnya, Oh Sehun."

 **.. Glass Mask ..**

 _Aku hanya ingin melindungi topeng kaca yang selama ini kupakai di hadapan semua orang_

 _Kedatanganmu menjadi sebuah ancaman bagiku,_

 _karena ..._

 _kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghancurkannya_

 _Aku tidak punya pilihan lain ..._

 _Sebelum kau menghancurkan topeng kaca milikku,_

 _Aku yang akan menghancurkanmu terlebih dahulu, Oh Sehun ..._

* * *

 **COMING SOON**

 **21 Juni 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** Saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah memberikan apresiasi untuk versi Glass Mask sebelumnya *deep bow*

Setelah melalui pertimbangan, saya putuskan untuk membuat versi terbaru dengan merilis prolog ini terlebih dahulu. Inti cerita masih sama, hanya pengemasan alur yang saya rombak, termasuk karakter Luhan yang saya buat lebih angkuh dan dingin dari versi sebelumnya. Kesalahan saya di versi kemarin itu, saya terlalu cepat memperlihatkan sisi kelemahan Luhan. Sehingga karakter dia yang hidup dengan topeng kaca justru tidak terlihat.

Saya lihat dulu respon kalian. Jika banyak yang merespon positif untuk versi terbaru, maka akan saya lanjut. Terima kasih =D

Terakhir, saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 H. Minal aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin =)


	2. Chapter 1

Sosok cantik itu bernama Xi Luhan. Usianya belum genap 25 tahun, tapi ia sudah mengemban tugas berat menjadi direktur pelaksana di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Ia mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan untuk sementara waktu, lantaran kondisi sang ayah yang terbaring sakit.

Xiao Group merupakan perusahaan properti yang terbilang cukup berpengaruh di negeri ginseng tersebut. Akan tetapi, semenjak kondisi Xi Hangeng—ayah Luhan yang kala itu masih menjabat posisi presdir—dinyatakan menurun, nilai saham perusahaan ikut melemah. Beberapa investor mulai ragu untuk menanamkan saham mereka pada Xiao Grup, mengingat kursi kepemimpinan perusahaan tersebut kosong semenjak Hangeng harus menjalani perawatan intensif.

Keadaan semakin memburuk setelah Hangeng menunjuk Luhan sebagai direktur pelaksana. Sebagian dari mereka beranggapan bahwa seorang wanita tidak pantas untuk menduduki kursi kepemimpinan sebuah perusahaan besar seperti Xiao Group. Mereka ragu akan kemampuan Luhan dalam memimpin perusahaan, terlebih wanita itu sama sekali tidak memiliki latar belakang pendidikan di bidang manajemen bisnis.

Lantas, bagaimana sikap Luhan?

Apakah dia memilih mundur?

Jawabannya tidak.

Luhan abaikan semua nada sumbang yang mengomentari posisinya sekarang. Ia memilih fokus untuk mencari cara menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahnya.

* * *

 **Glass Mask**

 **Chapter 1**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

Luhan berjalan angkuh memasuki gedung perkantoran yang berada di distrik Seocho. Suara ketukan _high heels_ menggema di setiap sudut gedung, membuat beberapa staff yang berpapasan dengan wanita itu spontan membungkuk hormat. Sorot matanya yang tajam membuat mereka gemetar, takut jika membuat kesalahan di hadapan wanita itu.

"Selamat pagi, Direktur."

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum lepas hanya Park Chanyeol. Pria yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris pribadi Luhan, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Lihat saja bagaimana respon Luhan ketika Chanyeol menyapanya. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Luhan. "Selamat pagi, Sekretaris Park," ia membalas seraya memasuki ruangannya.

"Apa sudah ada tanggapan dari mereka?" tanya Luhan setelah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Senyuman yang sempat terpatri di bibir Chanyeol perlahan memudar. Tidak menyangka jika Luhan langsung menanyakan kabar dari berbagai perusahaan yang sempat mereka datangi beberapa hari lalu. Dalam kaitan tawaran kerjasama dengan perusahaan-perusahaan tersebut.

Sikap diam yang diperlihatkan Chanyeol sontak membuat ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah. Tatapan matanya menajam, seiring bibirnya yang mengatup rapat.

"Mereka belum menjawab?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu, "Sebenarnya ada beberapa perusahaan yang sudah memberikan jawaban. Hanya saja—" kalimat itu menggantung. Sinar gelisah dari sorot mata Chanyeol disambut decakan kesal oleh Luhan.

"Mereka menolak untuk bekerja sama. Dengan alasan kepercayaan pada perusahaan ini semakin menurun semenjak Presdir Hangeng jatuh sakit. Ditambah lagi, mereka meragukan kemampuanku untuk memimpin perusahaan hanya karena aku seorang wanita." Luhan tersenyum sinis, "Bukan begitu?"

Chanyeol tidak kaget jika Luhan sampai hafal dengan penolakan-penolakan perusahaan yang mereka ajak untuk bekerja sama. Ucapan orang-orang yang menolak bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka terdengar menyakitkan dan lebih mengarah penghinaan untuk Luhan. Yang membuat Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, entah bagaimana caranya Luhan tampak begitu santai dalam menghadapi reaksi penolakan-penolakan tersebut.

Pria itu pun menunduk di hadapan Luhan dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. "Saya minta maaf, Direktur."

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak apa. Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik, Sekretaris Park. Apa jadwalku hari ini?"

Chanyeol menyodorkan map berwarna kuning ke atas meja Luhan. Wanita itu mengambilnya, kemudian membaca deretan tulisan yang tertera pada lembar kertas di dalamnya.

"Lebih baik kita cari perusahaan lain saja. Aku juga tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Toh masih banyak perusahaan lain yang bisa kita andalkan untuk diajak bekerja sama," ucap Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Sekretaris Park."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Chanyeol. "Baik, Direktur."

Berselang beberapa menit, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Adalah Seo Joohyun—atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama panggilan Seohyun. Wanita itu merupakan salah satu rekan Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai kepala divisi perencanaan.

"Permisi, Direktur?"

Luhan mengangguk singkat, memberi isyarat pada Seohyun untuk mendekat dan lekas menyodorkan map kepadanya. Wanita itu mengambil pulpen, kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangan pada berkas yang dibawa Seohyun. Ia kembalikan dua map tersebut kepada Chanyeol dan Seohyun.

"Kalian boleh keluar," ujar Luhan sebelum kembali fokus pada layar komputer di depannya.

Chanyeol dan Seohyun membungkuk kompak, lalu berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruangan Luhan.

"Dia wanita yang sangat hebat."

Chanyeol menoleh heran usai mendengar ungkapan kekaguman dari Seohyun.

"Aku membicarakan Nona Luhan. Direktur kita," lanjut Seohyun saat menangkap kerutan samar yang muncul di dahi Chanyeol.

"Ya, dia memang wanita yang sangat hebat," sahut Chanyeol seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Sebenarnya, aku turut prihatin dengan apa yang menimpa perusahaan ini. Dan aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatan presdir," Seohyun berujar lirih. "Jujur, aku benar-benar kagum dengan Nona Luhan. Walaupun sikapnya terkadang terkesan dingin saat di kantor, tapi yang kulihat dia sangat tegas. Dia bahkan berani membalas setiap penghinaan yang ditujukan padanya."

Chanyeol mendengarkan pendapat Seohyun dengan seksama.

"Dia juga memiliki paras yang sangat cantik, memiliki selera _fashion_ yang sangat bagus. Setiap kali dia melangkah, orang-orang tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pandangan sedetik pun darinya. Mata mereka akan langsung tertuju pada pesona yang dimiliki Nona Luhan. Penuh rasa percaya diri dan elegan. Ah, dia sangat sempurna."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Dia tidaklah sempurna seperti yang kau ucapkan, Seohyun."

Kedua alis Seohyun tertaut sempurna.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu," wanita itu menggeleng pelan. Seohyun sendiri memaklumi ucapan Chanyeol. Dibandingkan dirinya yang baru bekerja selama 1,5 tahun di perusahaan itu, Chanyeol jelas yang paling tahu bagaimana karakter Luhan.

Sebab pria itu sudah mendampingi Luhan selama hampir 16 tahun. Sejak mereka sama-sama masih kecil.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti." Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu meletakkan map di atas meja Seohyun. Meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih terbengong dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Ponsel itu terus berdering tanpa henti. Membuat tidur si penghuni kamar mewah sebuah hotel di distrik Gangnam mulai terusik. Berselang beberapa menit, seorang wanita terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan _bathrobe_ warna putih. Ia mendekati nakas, mengambil ponsel tersebut untuk memeriksa nama kontak yang tertera di layar.

Tanpa bertanya lebih dulu pada si pemilik ponsel, jari telunjuk wanita itu dengan santai menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari si penelepon.

"Jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun, akan aku tu—"

" _Ya! Tunggu dulu!_ "

Wanita itu mendesah pelan.

" _Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau yang menjawab ponsel Sehun? Di mana dia sekarang, hah?!_ "

"Ck, kau ini berisik sekali." Wanita itu memutar bola matanya malas saat masih mendengar teriakan protes dari seberang sana. Ia melirik sosok pria berkulit pucat yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. "Tuan, ada yang menelepon."

Wanita itu memekik tertahan mendengar suara lenguhan panjang dari balik selimut. Ia menahan napas melihat penampilan pria di sampingnya dengan kondisi telanjang dada, mata sayu khas orang bangun tidur, ditambah rambut acak-acakan yang membuat penampilannya semakin—err, seksi.

Masih dengan mata setengah terpejam, pria itu mengambil alih ponselnya.

"Siapa?"

" _Ya, Oh Sehun! Di mana kau sekarang, hah?!_ "

Mata pria itu berkedip-kedip. Ia memperhatikan sejenak layar ponselnya. "Ck, Jongin. Kau mengganggu tidurku saja ..."

" _Aku tidak peduli apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Aku hanya ingin kau ke kantor sekarang juga. Apa kau lupa jam 10 nanti kita kedatangan tamu penting, hah?!_ "

Dengan malas, Sehun beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. "Iya, cerewet. Sebagai sekretaris pribadiku, kau ini kurang ajar sekali. Beraninya membentak atasanmu, eoh?"

" _Persetan dengan statusmu sebagai atasanku. Kalau kau ingin memecatku, silakan saja. Aku bisa melaporkan kebiasaan burukmu itu pada ayahmu. Kau sering tidur bersama wanita jalang di hotel. Sekian dan terima kasih."_

 **PIP!**

"Aish!" Sehun mengumpat sambil menatap kesal pada layar ponselnya. "Dasar licik!"

"Tuan?"

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok wanita yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Ah,ia baru menyadari di mana dirinya berada sekarang dan apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Ia pun memilih turun dari ranjang, mendekati sebuah meja untuk mengambil dompetnya.

"Aku mau mandi sekarang, dan begitu selesai nanti kau sudah harus meninggalkan hotel ini." Sehun mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menyodorkan pada wanita itu. "Bayaranmu semalam."

"Terima kasih, Tuan ..."

"Pergilah," usir Sehun lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 _BLAM!_

Wanita itu melompat kaget sambil menatap arah kamar mandi yang baru saja dimasuki Sehun. "Kupikir dia mengajakku ke hotel untuk melayani kebutuhannya di ranjang, tapi ternyata hanya menemani tidur saja. Dasar pria aneh ..."

Pandangan wanita itu beralih pada lembaran uang di tangannya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku tetap mendapatkan uang darinya. Fufu~"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Di hotel lagi, Hyung?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya disambut anggukan lemah oleh Jongin. Pria bermarga Kim itu tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa dalam menghadapi sikap Sehun, sahabat yang juga merangkap sebagai atasannya. Sebagai seorang direktur dari perusahaan besar seperti Empire Group, Sehun justru mempunyai kebiasaan buruk yang kerap membawa wanita ke hotel untuk sekedar menemaninya tidur.

Memang bukan melakukan hubungan _one-night-stand_ seperti yang kebanyakan dilakukan oleh para pria hidung belang di luar sana. Namun tetap saja, kebiasaan buruk itu bisa mempengaruhi citra Sehun yang sudah didapuk sebagai pewaris utama Empire Group.

"Begitulah. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi sikap kakakmu, Jaehyun-ah ..."

Oh Jaehyun, pria muda yang berusia 22 tahun itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia sendiri sudah menyerah membujuk kakaknya untuk memperbaiki sikap di hadapan umum.

"Kapan orang tuamu pulang? Di saat seperti ini, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan mereka," tanya Jongin frustasi.

"Minggu depan, Hyung." Jaehyun menghela napas sejenak, "Kau benar, memang hanya mereka yang bisa mengontrol Sehun-hyung. Tidak peduli dengan kepopuleran kakakku di luar sana, nyatanya dia sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa jika sudah berhadapan dengan appa dan umma."

Tawa mengejek lolos dari bibir Jongin. "Aku setuju. Buktinya, dia selalu diam setiap kali aku ancam akan melaporkan kebiasaan buruknya pada ayahmu ..."

Jaehyun tergelak, "Sudah, Hyung. Sebaiknya kau tunggu Sehun-hyung di ruangannya saja. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Sampai nanti ..."

Jongin melambaikan tangannya kepada Jaehyun. Dalam hati ia kagum pada pria itu. Usianya masih muda, dan berkat otak encernya—sama seperti Sehun—sekarang sudah mendapatkan posisi sebagai kepala divisi perencanaan. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang memiliki sisi _bad boy_ , Jaehyun justru berkelakuan sangat baik dengan sikap ramah dan murah senyum di hadapan orang-orang.

"Permisi, Sekretaris Kim?"

Suara dari belakang membuat Jongin menoleh. Ia menemukan sosok wanita sudah berdiri di sana. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Presdir baru saja menelepon. Beliau ingin berbicara dengan Anda ..."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali ke ruangan. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku," tutur Jongin.

Wanita itu membungkuk sopan dan berbalik meninggalkan Jongin yang dilanda kebingungan.

"Kenapa Yunho-ahjussi tiba-tiba menelepon?" gumamnya penasaran. Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, Jongin bergegas kembali ke tempatnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Aku menolak."

Sosok wanita bermata sipit dengan hiasan _eyeliner_ itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ia gemas sekali pada sepupunya yang menolak ajakan untuk pergi ke klub malam. "Ayolah, Eonni. Temani aku. Malam ini temanku ada yang berulang tahun dan aku harus datang ke sana," pintanya.

"Ck, kau tahu sendiri aku paling benci tempat seperti itu, Baekkie." Luhan bersedekap sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Lagi pula, untuk apa mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di klub malam?!"

Byun Baekhyun—usianya berada 2 tahun di bawah Luhan. Belum lama ini baru saja menyelesaikan studinya di bidang _fashion_. Gadis itu saudara sepupu Luhan, di mana Ibu Baekhyun merupakan adik kandung ibu Luhan.

Baekhyun datang ketika Luhan sedang asyik menikmati makan siang di ruangannya. Gadis itu langsung menerobos masuk ke ruangan Luhan, lantas tanpa basa-basi menyerukan ajakan pergi ke klub malam hanya untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta ulang tahun temannya.

"Mana aku tahu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pokoknya kau harus datang menemaniku. Aku sudah meminta izin pada appa dan umma. Mereka mengizinkanku pergi asalkan kau dan Chanyeol-oppa juga ikut."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Chanyeol yang kebetulan ditawari makan siang bersama oleh Luhan, menoleh kaget. "Aku juga ikut?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar, "Oppa ikut, ne?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku ikut jika Luhan juga ikut ..."

Jawaban itu disambut dengusan kesal oleh Baekhyun. "Ck, kalian ini memang satu paket yang sulit untuk dipisahkan," cibirnya.

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Baekhyun. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Kami sudah bersama selama hampir 16 tahun."

"Aku juga, Eonni! Aku selalu mengikuti ke manapun kalian pergi!"

Baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol tertawa kompak mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Apa yang diucapkan gadis itu memang benar. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa bersama sejak usia mereka masih kecil.

Semasa sekolah, Luhan dan Chanyeol selalu berada di tingkat yang sama, sementara Baekhyun berada 2 tingkat di bawah mereka. Walau intensitas Chanyeol lebih sering bersama Luhan, ada kalanya pria itu juga menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun.

Mereka bahkan sepakat mengambil kuliah di universitas yang sama. Kala itu Chanyeol mengambil studi di bidang manajemen bisnis. Sementara baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun sama-sama mengambil studi di bidang _fashion._

Sayang, keadaan membuat Luhan harus mengubur impiannya menjadi _desainer_ karena menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaan.

"Eonni, kau juga ikut, ne?" pinta Baekhyun sekali lagi. Kali ini ia sengaja memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Luhan akan menyerah dan mengalah pada permintaan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

"YEAY!" Baekhyun melompat kegirangan dan spontan memeluk Luhan dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. "Nanti oppa menjemputku dulu, ne? Baru kita sama-sama menjemput Luhan-eonni."

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun. "Jangan memakai pakaian terbuka, Baekkie. Nanti akan ada banyak lalat yang mengerubungimu ..."

Seakan mengerti dengan istilah yang dimaksud Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencibir kesal. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Oppa. Nanti aku akan memakai pakaian seksi," balasnya justru menantang peringatan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun meringis lebar, "Hanya bercanda ..."

Luhan menggeleng gemas mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Terlebih bagaimana cara gadis itu berpamitan sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia amati ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang rupanya masih memperhatikan arah pintu.

"Dia sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa, Yeol. Mau sampai kapan kau memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap datar pada Luhan.

"Sampai kapanpun aku hanya menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri, Lu ..."

Di luar jam kantor, keduanya memang terbiasa berbicara secara non-formal. Berinteraksi layaknya sahabat dibandingkan atasan dan bawahan.

"Apa yang kurang dari Baekhyun, Yeol? Jangan sampai kau terlalu pemilih sampai nanti kesulitan untuk mendapatkan pasangan hidup," ucap Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan sosok pria jangkung itu yang masih bertahan di dekat meja.

"Yang kurang dari Baekhyun ..." Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, "... dia bukan kau, Lu ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun tertawa geli setiap kali mengingat ekspresi wajah Jongin seharian ini. Apalagi saat mereka menyambut tamu penting yang datang dari Perancis. Sehun mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak, melihat bagaimana wajah Jongin tampak pucat pasi ketika ia datang di kantor, hanya berselang 5 menit sebelum kedatangan tamu tersebut.

"Berhenti tertawa, Oh Sehun!"

Bukannya berhenti, tawa Sehun justru semakin keras. Jaehyun yang kebetulan sedang menemui kakaknya di ruangan pun menatap iba pada Jongin. "Hyung, kau harus bersabar menghadapi kakakku, ne?" ucapnya memberi semangat.

Jongin mengangguk, lalu menggenggam tangan Jaehyun dan tersenyum haru. "Terima kasih, Jaehyun-ah. Kau sangat pengertian. Tidak seperti kakakmu yang selalu menyiksaku ..."

"Aku dengar itu, Kim Jongin!" Sehun mencibir kesal, "Sudahlah, hentikan drama picisan kalian."

Jongin menghadiahi tatapan tajamnya untuk Sehun. "Kau yang seharusnya berhenti bersikap seenaknya, Oh Sehun! Aku benar-benar pusing menghadapi kebisaan burukmu itu!"

"Aku tidak janji." Sehun tersenyum menyeringai, "Malam nanti, kau harus ikut aku pergi."

"Pergi ke mana?" tanya Jongin sambil memicingkan matanya curiga. "Jangan bilang ke klub malam lagi?"

"Memang iya."

"Tidak mau!" Jongin menolak keras. "Aku malas pergi ke sana."

"Aku yang traktir." Sehun mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya. "Hitung-hitung bayaran karena kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini."

Jongin yang semula sudah siap pergi meninggalkan ruangan, langsung menoleh dengan wajah cerianya. " _Call!_ Kau yang traktir, ya?!"

 _BLAM!_

Jaehyun mengedipkan matanya ke arah pintu ruangan Sehun yang baru saja dibanting oleh Jongin. Ia menoleh kala mendengar suara kekehan milik Sehun.

"Pantas saja Jongin-hyung selalu saja kalah darimu, meskipun sudah mengancammu lewat appa dan umma." Jaehyun menatap Sehun dengan mata memicing curiga, "Ternyata kau tahu kelemahannya, ya?"

Sehun tergelak, "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Lain kali saja," tolak Jaehyun secara halus. "Aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"Hyung, minggu depan appa dan umma akan kembali dari Jepang," kata Jaehyung.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja." Jaehyun sudah memegang kenop pintu, lalu menoleh sejenak pada Sehun.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sehun sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia terheran mendapati raut serius di wajah Jaehyun.

"Tidak ada." Jaehyun membuka pintu, "Jangan pulang terlalu larut, Hyung."

Sehun yang terkekeh atas sikap adiknya. Pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada pintu ruangan.

"Dia justru bersikap seperti kakakku saja ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Nona, kita—"

"Ssst!" Chanyeol meletakkan jarinya di bibir. Memberi isyarat pada Hyunwoo—supir pribadi Luhan, untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia melirik ke samping, memberitahu jika Luhan sudah tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di bahunya.

"Nona tertidur lagi?" tanya Hyunwoo dengan mata mengerjap.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir, "Seperti biasa."

Hyunwoo tertegun. Matanya memandang iba ke arah majikannya yang tampak pulas di jok belakang.

"Tuan Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Apa masalah di kantor sangat berat?" tanya Hyunwoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia melemaskan tangannya yang sedikit kebas karena menahan beban tubuh Luhan.

"Kami masih berusaha mencari suntikan dana dan juga perusahaan yang mau bersedia untuk diajak bekerja sama," Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, lalu mengurut hidungnya. "Tapi, sampai sekarang belum ada perusahaan yang menerima tawaran kami."

Wajah Hyunwoo berubah muram. "Saya benar-benar tidak tega melihat Nona kelelahan karena harus mengatasi masalah di perusahaan. Bahkan setelah sampai di rumah, Nona Luhan merelakan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk membantu Nyonya Heechul merawat Tuan Hangeng. Saya khawatir kalau Nona Luhan sampai jatuh sakit."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, Ahjussi. Aku yang akan memastikan Luhan untuk beristirahat dengan baik," ujarnya meyakinkan.

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Hyunwoo. "Ya, saya percaya. Memang hanya Anda yang mampu menjaga Nona Luhan."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ahjussi. Ini memang sudah tugasku," sahut Chanyeol disertai dengus tawa. Hyunwoo ikut tertawa, hanya sebentar karena setelahnya bergegas turun untuk membukakan pintu mobil bagian belakang. Chanyeol sendiri sudah bersiap membopong tubuh Luhan.

Mereka baru saja sampai di kediaman keluarga Xi. Sengaja pulang lebih awal dari jadwal kerja yang sudah ditentukan.

Seperti yang dikatakan Hyunwoo, Luhan memang kerap kelelahan yang membuatnya berakhir tertidur di dalam mobil. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, Luhan bukan hanya lelah secara fisik, melainkan juga secara mental.

"Astaga ..."

Chanyeol membungkuk ke arah wanita paruh baya yang berjalan menuruni tangga, lalu bergegas menghampirinya. "Selamat siang, Ahjumma."

Kim Heechul—usianya memang sudah memasuki setengah abad, tapi perawakannya masih terlihat awet muda. Ia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol, lalu melirik putrinya yang tertidur dalam gendongan pria itu. "Dia tertidur lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia memperhatikan Heechul yang kini tengah membelai lembut kepala Luhan.

"Bagaimana kondisi Hangeng-ahjussi?"

"Kondisinya baik," Heechul tersenyum penuh kelembutan. "Ibumu sedang memeriksanya."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, "Ibuku ada di sini?"

"Pemeriksaan rutin." Heechul berujar dengan tenang, "Sebaiknya kau antar Luhan ke kamarnya. Biarkan dia beristirahat, baru kau turun jika ingin bertemu ibumu."

"Baik."

"Tunggu, Luhan tidak melewatkan jam makan siangnya 'kan?" tanya Heechul menghentikan langkah Chanyeol yang sudah menaiki tangga.

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Tadi kami memesan makanan dan menikmatinya di kantor, Ahjumma."

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya." Heechul bernapas lega. "Kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengulum senyum, "Ini memang sudah tugasku, Ahjumma."

Tawa Heechul berderai, "Astaga, aku tidak mengerti kenapa sikapmu bisa sama persis seperti ayahmu. Sikap kalian sungguh ..." kalimat Heechul terhenti lantaran ia terlanjur menyemburkan tawanya kembali.

"Berarti aku memang putra ayahku, Ahjumma."

Jawaban sederhana Chanyeol yang menggelitik kembali mengundang tawa Heechul.

"Sudah, kau selalu membuatku kehabisan kata-kata," ujar Heechul sambil berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan pria itu bersama putrinya yang masih tertidur dalam gendongannya.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Luhan yang berada di lantai 2. Setelah membuka pintu kamar, ia segera membaringkan Luhan di atas ranjang. Ia melepaskan _high heels_ yang membalut kaki Luhan, kemudian menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada wanita itu.

Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengusap helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Luhan. Akan tetapi, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan barusan justru tidak sengaja membangunkan wanita itu.

"Eungh~" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya yang perlahan terbuka sempurna. "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, lalu menunduk malu. "Maaf aku membangunkanmu."

Luhan menggeleng, kemudian mencoba bangun saat dirasa tidurnya sudah cukup.

"Aku tertidur lagi, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia bingung ketika melihat Luhan mulai menurunkan kaki ke lantai, "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin melihat kondisi Baba."

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu." Chanyeol mengingatkan dengan bijak. "Ahjumma sudah berpesan agar kau beristirahat di kamar."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Luhan sudah berdiri di samping ranjang, "Aku ingin melihat kondisi Baba."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Terkadang sifat keras kepala Heechul yang menurun pada Luhan membuatnya sulit untuk membujuk wanita itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke sana," Chanyeol membukakan pintu kamar untuk Luhan. "Kebetulan aku juga ingin menemui ibuku."

"Junsu-ahjumma datang ke sini?" suara Luhan sedikit bergetar. "A-apa terjadi sesuatu pada Baba?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya pemeriksaan rutin saja," jawab Chanyeol menenangkan Luhan.

Wanita itu menghela napas lega. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1.

 **BRAK!**

Entah terlalu semangat atau karena terlalu khawatir, Luhan sampai tidak sadar membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya dengan sangat keras.

"Ya Tuhan, kau bisa membuat kami semua terkena serangan jantung!" amuk Heechul yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Hangeng yang tengah berbaring dengan Junsu—ibu Chanyeol—yang sedang memeriksanya, hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Luhan meringis sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang. "Ahjumma, bagaimana kondisi Baba?" tanyanya.

"Semuanya normal. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Lu."

"Kau yakin?" Luhan memandangi Junsu dengan mata sedikit memicing. "Tidak sedang bersekongkol dengan Baba lagi 'kan?"

Tawa Hangeng berderai, begitu pun dengan Junsu.

"Siapa suruh menyembunyikan penyakitmu dari kami selama ini?" Heechul menatap garang ke arah suaminya. "Lihat, putrimu bahkan sampai tidak mempercayai dokter pribadimu."

Hangeng tersenyum, lalu melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih menatapnya. "Ke sini, Baba ingin memelukmu."

Luhan balas tersenyum dan segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Hangeng.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Hangeng mengecup pipi Luhan, "Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Eum, aku baik, Baba." Luhan balas mengecup pipi ayahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan? Apa semua—"

"Ssst!" Luhan meletakkan ujung jarinya di bibir Hangeng. "Perusahaan baik-baik saja. Baba tidak perlu memikirkan apapun."

"Kau ya—"

"Baba!" Luhan sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya.

Chanyeol terkesiap melihat bahu Luhan naik-turun, bahkan sedikit bergetar.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Baba." Luhan tersenyum di ujung kalimatnya, lalu mengusap wajah Hangeng dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Percayalah padaku."

Hangeng melirik Heechul yang sedari tadi ikut terdiam. Sang istri mengangguk, memberi isyarat agar dirinya mengiyakan semua penuturan Luhan.

"Baiklah," Hangeng tersenyum penuh arti kepada Luhan. Ia membiarkan Luhan berbaring sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Baba bekerja lagi." Luhan berujar lirih. "Sudah waktunya Baba beristirahat. Perusahaan biar aku yang mengurusnya, Baba tidak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula, ada Chanyeol dan Yoochun-ahjussi yang juga ikut membantuku."

Hangeng melirik Chanyeol yang kini tampak mengangguk kepadanya.

"Jadi," Luhan kembali mengulum senyum, "Saat ini Baba harus fokus pada pemulihan kondisi Baba. Mengerti?"

"Baik, Dokter," balas Hangeng sambil tertawa. Tak pelak jawabannya itu mengundang tawa semua orang.

"Oh iya, malam ini aku izin pergi menemani Baekhyun, Baba. Dia harus menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temannya di daerah Gangnam," ucap Luhan.

"Di mana tempatnya?" selidik Hangeng.

"Entah itu sebuah kafe atau klub malam. Aku sendiri juga belum yakin, Baba," jawab Luhan santai.

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baba tidak perlu khawatir. Chanyeol juga ikut bersama kami," sahut Luhan cepat sebelum mendengar larangan yang akan diberikan oleh ayahnya.

Pandangan Hangeng beralih pada Chanyeol yang refleks menundukkan kepala. "Kuharap kau membawa mereka pulang dengan selamat, Yeol."

"Jika tidak, kau akan memenangkan hadiah menarik dari kami," sambung Heechul disertai senyuman penuh arti. Ucapannya itu disambut tawa oleh Luhan dan Junsu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas, meratapi nasibnya yang harus menjalankan tugas berat malam ini. Menjaga dua perempuan dari incaran pria hidung belang di luar sana.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Junsu yang duduk di sampingnya. Sementara ia tengah fokus mengemudikan mobil. Mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah keluarga Xi. Kebetulan mobil Chanyeol memang ditinggal di sana, setiap kali ia berangkat ataupun pulang bersama Luhan.

Jadilah sekarang Chanyeol harus mengantar ibunya kembali ke rumah sakit. "Bagaimana kondisi kesehatan Hangeng-ahjussi?"

Junsu menghela napas, "Riwayat penyakit jantung yang dia miliki tidak bisa kita anggap remeh. Aku khawatir jika dia terlalu stress memikirkan masalah pekerjaan, itu akan kembali mempengaruhi kondisi jantungnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Mau bagaimana lagi, perusahaan itu sangat penting bagi Hangeng-ahjussi. Lagi pula, masalahnya tidaklah sesederhana itu, Bu."

Junsu menoleh dengan matanya yang berubah sendu. "Apa seberat itu masalah yang dialami perusahaan?"

"Semenjak Hangeng-ahjussi jatuh sakit, manajemen menjadi kacau sehingga perusahaan mengalami krisis keuangan. Kami harus mencari suntikan dana melalui perjanjian kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain. Butuh biaya dan perhatian yang besar untuk memperbaiknya," Chanyeol menahan napas sejenak, "Akan tetapi, sampai sekarang kami belum menemukan perusahaan yang bersedia bekerja sama dengan kami. Kebanyakan mereka menolak dengan alasan menurunnya kepercayaan terhadap perusahaan, seiring dengan kondisi Hangeng-ahjussi yang dikabarkan terus menurun. Dan lagi ..."

Junsu mengernyitkan dahi melihat Chanyeol kembali bungkam. "Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mereka meragukan kemampuan Luhan," lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara lirih.

"Ya Tuhan, kejam sekali." Junsu merasa tidak tega mendengarnya. "Apa Luhan sudah tahu masalah ini?"

"Dia tahu semuanya, Umma." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sekeras apapun aku berusaha menutupinya, Luhan pada akhirnya akan tahu semuanya."

Junsu terdiam. Semakin iba dengan apa yang dialami Luhan selama ini.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus selalu berada di sisinya. Kau harus menjadi tempatnya untuk bersandar dan berkeluh kesah. Paling tidak sampai Luhan menemukan pria yang tepat untuk menjadi suaminya."

 **CKIT!**

Secara mengejutkan, mobil tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Suami?!"

Dibandingkan reaksi kaget Chanyeol, Junsu lebih peduli dengan kondisi jantungnya yang masih berdetak sangat cepat. Akibat ulah sang anak yang mengerem mobil secara mendadak.

"Kau hampir membuat ibu terkena serangan jantung!" amuk Junsu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Umma." Chanyeol menjalankan kembali mobilnya, berusaha tetap fokus ke arah jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Namun tetap saja, celetukan Junsu terus terngiang dalam benaknya. Bahkan seperti kaset yang rusak, terus berputar dalam kepala Chanyeol.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jelang jam 7 malam, Luhan sudah siap dengan penampilannya yang tampil cantik dengan _dress_ selutut warna _soft-pink_ tanpa lengan. Luhan memilih tatanan rambut _the hair bow_. Sengaja untuk menutupi bagian bahu mulusnya yang terekspos sempurna. Kedua kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan _wedge heels_ senada dengan warna _dress_ yang ia kenakan—hanya sedikit lebih _dark_.

Luhan menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati dan penuh keanggunan. Ia berjalan menuju kamar orang tuanya untuk berpamitan. Wanita itu mendapati pintu kamar mereka sedikit terbuka. Ia bisa mendengar obrolan Hangeng dan Heechul dari dalam kamar.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah perusahaan! Pikirkan saja kondisimu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Chullie." Hangeng tersenyum getir, "Kau tahu sendiri perusahaan itu sangat penting bagiku. Perusahaan itu tidak hanya dibangun oleh keringatku sendiri, tetapi juga keringat ayahku. Kami membangunnya bersama-sama hingga bisa seperti sekarang."

Heechul menatap sendu ke arah suaminya. Membuat Hangeng tidak tega melihat matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Terkadang aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang suami." Hangeng membelai lembut wajah Heechul. "Aku juga merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah untuk Luhan. Seharusnya dia bisa mengejar impiannya sebagai desainer. Tapi karena penyakitku ini, dia justru memilih melepas impiannya dan menggantikan posisiku di perusahaan. Aku benar-benar ayah yang buruk. Aku juga suami yang buruk untukmu. Aku sudah merepotkan kalian berdua. Aku benar-benar tidak pantas untuk hi—"

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku!" bentak Heechul mulai emosi. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Perlahan ia terisak, lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Hangeng.

"Chullie ..."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, bodoh!" Heechul menatap suaminya lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Aku masih membutuhkanmu, Luhan juga. Kami masih membutuhkanmu, Sayang."

Hangeng tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Dengan lembut, Heechul menyeka cairan kristal bening yang membasahi wajah sang suami.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Heechul menggenggam tangan Hangeng. "Percayalah dan tetaplah optimis. Kita bisa melaluinya asalkan kita selalu bersama. Kau, aku, dan putri kita."

Hangeng mengangguk, lalu membawa tubuh Hangeng ke dalam dekapannya. "Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki istri seperti dirimu," ucapnya di sela isak tangis.

Heechul tersenyum, meski kedua matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Di luar kamar, Luhan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan obrolan mereka hanya terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat.

"Luhan?"

Suara itu membuat Luhan nyaris melompat karena terlalu kaget. Beruntung dengan cepat Luhan mampu menguasai diri. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu utama, hingga menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol yang sudah berganti penampilan dengan gaya _casual_. Kemeja warna _cream_ yang dibalut jas semi-formal warna cokelat tua, lalu bawahan celana panjang warna hitam.

Di samping Chanyeol, ada Baekhyun yang terlihat cantik mengenakan _dress_ selutut warna _baby blue_. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang memakai polesan _make up_ natural, kecuali bagian _eyeliner_ yang menjadi ciri khas dari Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Luhan tersenyum kaku, "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Eung~" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Tapi aku ingin menemui Hangeng-samchon dulu, Eonni. Appa dan umma menyuruhku mengantarkan bingkisan ini untuknya."

Luhan menghela napas. "Baiklah, kebetulan mereka sedang ada di dalam. Kajja."

Chanyeol memilih menunggu mereka di ruang tengah, sementara otaknya kembali mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Luhan saat ia memasuki kediaman wanita itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Lu?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Suara alunan musik _dance_ memenuhi setiap sudut bangunan sebuah klub malam yang terletak di pinggiran distrik Gangnam. Kendati malam belum terlalu larut, tempat tersebut sudah ramai didatangi pengunjung. Apalagi ada orang yang menyewa sebagian tempat untuk pesta ulang tahun, di mana Baekhyun ikut dalam perayaan tersebut.

Gadis itu memilih larut dalam pesta ulang tahun salah satu teman semasa kuliah. Ada Chanyeol yang ikut mendampinginya atas permintaan Luhan.

Luhan memilih menyendiri di dekat bar, lantaran ia tak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Sesekali jemari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja bar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Saat Luhan menoleh ke belakang, ia memandang tak suka pada beberapa pria yang seolah menyebarkan _feromone_ —menyebarkan daya pikat seksual kepadanya.

"Sendirian saja, Nona?"

Untuk kali ini, Luhan bisa merespon dengan baik, karena sang bartender sendiri yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara sekarang. "Tidak. Aku pergi dengan sepupu dan sahabatku," jawabnya.

"Oh, lalu di mana mereka?" tanya pria berseragam bartender tersebut.

"Ada di sana." Luhan menunjuk kerumunan orang yang sedang mengadakan pesta. "Kebetulan teman sepupuku sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di sini."

"Begitu rupanya," pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Aku akan membuatkan minuman spesial agar kau tidak kesepian. Siapa namamu?"

"Xi Luhan."

"Hmm ... nama itu terdengar tidak asing di telingaku? Apa kau seorang artis?"

"Dari mana kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Luhan seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena kau memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, Nona ..."

Tawa Luhan berderai. Ia tahu pria di depannya ini sedang menghiburnya. Bisa dilihat dari reaksi pria itu yang ikut tertawa, bahkan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan.

"Namaku Kim Jonghyun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Luhan membalas uluran tangan tersebut. Ia senang rasa bosannya bisa terusir berkat sang bartender. "Buatkan aku minuman spesial."

Jonghyun mengacungkan jempolnya sembari mengerling pada Luhan.

Selagi menunggu minumannya siap, Luhan memilih kembali mengamati keadaan di sekeliling. Ia terkikik geli melihat Chanyeol dikerubungi teman-teman Baekhyun. Pria itu berusaha mati-matian melepaskan diri, sementara Baekhyun tampak memasang wajah kesal dengan bibir mengerucut lucu dan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

 _SRET!_

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat sempurna. Ia bisa menebak maksud kedatangan pria berkulit _tan_ ini. Apalagi jika bukan hendak merayunya.

"Terserah. Siapa saja bisa duduk di sini, Tuan," jawab Luhan sekenanya. Ia bahkan mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan nada dingin.

"Terima kasih." Pria itu tersenyum. Agaknya sama sekali tak terpengaruh atas sikap dingin Luhan. "Kau sendirian saja, Nona?"

"Tidak lihat ada dia di sini?" Luhan menunjuk ke arah Jonghyun yang sedari tadi mengamati interaksi keduanya.

Tawa keras lolos dari bibir pria berkulit _tan_ itu. "Kau wanita yang unik sekali, Nona. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Tidak." Luhan menjawab sarkastik, "Aku tidak mau menyebutkan namaku untuk orang yang tidak kukenal."

Jonghyun mati-matian menahan tawa. Jelas-jelas beberapa menit lalu Luhan dengan mudah memberitahukan namanya. Ia tahu wanita itu sengaja bersikap demikian untuk menghindari rayuan pria yang sudah menjadi langganan di klub malam tempatnya bekerja ini.

"Sudahlah, Jongin. Cari wanita lain. Jangan ganggu dia," ucap Jonghyun memberitahu.

"Ck, kau mengganggu saja, Hyung."

Jonghyun kembali tertawa. Ia bersiap menyerahkan gelas untuk Luhan, tapi justru mendapati wanita itu bersiap pergi. "Kau mau ke mana, Luhan?"

"Ah, jadi namamu Luhan?!" pekik Jongin menyela dengan penuh semangat. "Namaku Kim Jongin. Salam kenal, ne?"

Luhan hanya melirik datar ke arah Jongin. "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. kau simpan minumanku, ne?" pintanya pada Jonghyun.

"Tentu." Jonghyun tertawa untuk kesekian kali saat melihat wajah tertekuk Jongin karena diabaikan oleh Luhan.

Tepat saat Luhan berbalik, tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria.

"Akh!" wanita itu memekik panik saat ujung _dress_ yang ia kenakan tak sengaja terkena tumpahan minuman yang dibawa pria itu.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Nona!"

Perempatan siku imajiner muncul di dahi Luhan. "Kau yang seharusnya—" kalimat Luhan menggantung saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata rusa itu bertemu dengan sorot mata dingin milik pria berkulit pucat yang ada di hadapannya.

"Astaga, Sehun!"

 **DEG!**

"Kau yang seharusnya berhati-hati. Lihat, kau membuat pakaiannya basah."

Luhan bisa mendengarkan suara Jongin, bahkan merasakan sentuhan di bagian ujung _dress_ -nya. Ternyata pria itu membantu membersihkan ujung _dress_ -nya dengan saputangan.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin khawatir. Pasalnya, ia melihat wajah Luhan memucat dalam sepersekian detik. "Sehun-ah, cepat minta maaf!"

"Aku? Minta maaf?" Sehun menatap sengit ke arah Luhan. "Jelas-jelas dia yang salah karena menabrakku! Gara-gara dia minumanku tumpah dan habis tak bersisa. Dia yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Bertanggung jawab dan mengganti minumanku."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Aish, kau ini memang—"

"Kau ingin aku mengganti minumanmu?"

Suara Luhan yang terdengar dingin membuat Jongin dan Sehun menoleh. Jika Sehun bereaksi biasa, lain dengan Jongin yang bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan. Ia bisa melihat api kemarahan yang terpancar dari sinar mata Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Gara-gara kau berbalik secara tiba-tiba, kau membuat minumanku tumpah,"sergah Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum menyeringai, "Baik, aku akan mengganti minumanmu," pandangan matanya tertuju pada gelas minuman miliknya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jonghyun. Ia mengambil gelas tersebut dan—

 _SPLASH!_

—dengan mudah menyiramkan cairan di dalamnya tepat mengenai wajah Sehun.

Mulut Jonghyun dan Jongin terbuka lebar begitu melihat aksi nekat yang dilakukan Luhan. Tak terkecuali pengunjung lain yang sempat melihat kejadian barusan. Mereka langsung terdiam, apalagi saat melihat ekspresi murka yang terlukis di wajah Sehun. Seolah ada asap yang mengepul di atas kepalanya.

 _BRAK!_

"KYAAAA~"

Jeritan panik wanita lainnya membuat seisi klub malam menoleh ke arah mereka. Semua orang berusaha kabur ketika Sehun menendang beberapa kursi hingga berserakan di lantai. Jongin dan Jonghyun berusaha meredam emosi Sehun, tapi mereka gagal. Ketahuilah, Sehun akan terlihat menakutkan seperti binatang buas ketika dikuasai emosi.

Begitu mengetahui siapa yang terlibat keributan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung bergegas menghampiri Luhan. Mereka panik setengah mati, mendapati Luhan tengah dihimpit oleh seorang pria yang tidak mereka kenali, karena hanya melihat bagian punggung pria itu.

Sikap tenang yang diperlihatkan Luhan sangat kontras dengan keadaan di dalam klub yang mulai kacau. Wanita itu menatap wajah kemarahan Sehun dengan senyuman misterius. "Apa maumu, Tuan?"

Rahang Sehun mengeras, bibirnya mengatup raput hingga terdengar suara geraman tertahan. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik lembut di telinga kiri Luhan. "Siapapun yang sudah berani mempermalukan Oh Sehun, dia harus menerima akibatnya."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **03 Juli 2017**

* * *

 **A/N** : Prolog sebelumnya itu memang cuplikan kehidupan pernikahan HunHan. Baru di sini mulai alur mundur di pertemuan pertama mereka. Masa lalu mereka belum saya bahas, nanti diselingi saja untuk chapter tertentu. Ada beberapa scene di versi sebelumnya yang saya masukkan kembali di versi ini =)

Buat yang sudah pernah baca versi sebelumnya, bisa merasakan perbedaannya? Jadinya untuk beberapa karakter ada yang saya ubah, dari kepribadian Sehun (ikut dirombak), Luhan-Chanyeol yang seumuran, sama status Baekhyun yang saya ganti jadi sepupu Luhan. Supaya lebih berasa geregetnya sama Chanyeol nanti #eaaaa

Jongin sudah muncul, next time mungkin Kyungsoo. Memang paling seneng kalau 3 OTP ini dalam satu FF ya hehe

Dan, aku juga minta saran untuk pihak ke-3 nya HunHan. Mau tetep Seulgi kayak versi sebelumnya atau diganti Irene?

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya =)

 **P.S :** Btw, cuma perasaan saya atau FFn sekarang memang sepi? Sedih lihat peminat pembacanya pada turun :')

Untuk kelanjutan FF yang lain belum bisa dipastikan kapan. Soalnya saya belum buat plotnya. Ini berhubung plot chapter 1 sudah siap, jadi saya sempatin update yang ini dulu ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Oh Sehun, sosok pria berkulit pucat dengan perawakan jangkung bak model papan atas. Pesona yang melekat pada diri Sehun membuatnya dengan mudah menjerat para perempuan di luar sana.

Memiliki wajah tampan, jabatan sebagai direktur sekaligus pewaris perusahaan besar seperti Empire Group. Tidak diragukan lagi, Sehun menyandang gelar sebagai pria nomor satu di Korea Selatan yang ingin dijadikan teman kencan para wanita dari berbagai kalangan profesi.

Sayangnya, di balik kesempurnaan seorang Oh Sehun, tentu ada sisi gelap yang tidak bisa dihindari oleh pria itu.

Sehun begitu akrab dengan dunia malam, alkohol, dan wanita penghibur di klub. Pria itu tak ubahnya seperti pria muda yang gemar menghabiskan uang hanya untuk kesenangan dan nafsu birahi semata. Setelah mendatangi klub malam, bisa dipastikan Sehun akan pulang bersama seorang wanita yang akan dibawanya pergi ke hotel.

Namun jangan salah, Sehun sama sekali tidak melakukan _one_ - _night_ - _stand_ seperti anggapan orang-orang. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun, ia hanya tertarik membawa wanita itu pergi ke hotel hanya untuk menemaninya tidur. Bukan menghangatkan ranjangnya dengan desahan penuh kenikmatan.

Akan tetapi, malam ini untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun begitu tertarik ingin melakukan _one_ - _night_ - _stand_ dengan wanita yang dijumpainya di sebuah klub malam.

Seorang wanita yang telah mempermalukannya di hadapan umum.

Anggap sebagai bentuk balas dendam, sekaligus kesempatan baginya untuk membuat wanita itu bertekuk lutut di bawah kuasa Oh Sehun.

* * *

 **Glass Mask**

 **Chapter 2**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

"Siapapun yang sudah berani mempermalukan Oh Sehun, dia harus menerima akibatnya."

Bibir tipis itu menyeringai. Tangan Sehun perlahan bergerak melingkari pinggang sosok wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Pelukan semakin erat, Sehun sengaja mengunci pergerakan wanita itu. Ia tertawa penuh kesenangan merasakan tubuh dalam kungkungannya ini meronta kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Beberapa kata penuh makian meluncur dari bibir _cherry_ yang amat menggoda itu. Sehun seharusnya marah karena seseorang telah menghinanya. Namun apa daya, dia justru terjebak alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Sehun merasakan bahwa kedua tangannya begitu pas memeluk pinggang ramping wanita ini. _S-line_ yang sempurna, ditambah aroma madu memabukkan yang menguar dari setiap inci tubuh wanita ini.

Hingga perlahan memancing sisi gairah Sehun.

Dunia di sekeliling Sehun seakan berhenti berputar. Atensi Sehun tersedot hanya ke dalam bola mata rusa itu.

 _Cantik_.

 _SRET!_

Gerakan itu begitu cepat seperti angin. Membuat Sehun tak sempat untuk melawan seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya cukup kuat. Punggung Sehun membentur tepi meja yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Rintihan kesakitan lolos dari bibir tipisnya, yang kemudian berubah menjadi geraman penuh emosi. Sepasang mata elang itu menatap nyalang pada sosok pria bertelinga peri yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau siapa, hah?!" Kedua tangan Sehun mengepal kuat, "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Jadi berhenti untuk ikut campur!"

Chanyeol, oknum yang baru saja merusak kesenangan Sehun itu kini menatap sinis. Seolah memberikan pandangan mencemooh kepada Sehun. "Dia temanku. Otomatis kau juga berurusan denganku."

Tak terima atas perlakuan Chanyeol, Sehun merangsek maju. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat kemeja pria itu. "Beraninya kau—"

"Aku berhak ikut campur karena kau sudah membuat temanku tidak nyaman, Tuan," Chanyeol menyela Sehun sebelum luapan kemarahan itu kembali terdengar. Ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu tenang mengusik emosi Sehun. Terlebih saat kata-kata bernada ejekan itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar pengecut. Beraninya melawan seorang wanita."

"BRENGSEK!"

"Oppa!" Baekhyun berseru panik melihat tangan Sehun melayang ke arah wajah Chanyeol. Bersiap menghadiahi pukulan di sana.

"Sehun, hentikan!"

Baekhyun yang sempat menutupi wajahnya karena takut akan melihat adegan pemukulan, perlahan bisa bernapas lega setelah mendapati keberadaan Jongin menarik Sehun menjauhi mereka. Aksi anarkis yang hendak dilakukan Sehun berhasil digagalkan oleh pria itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Sehun berteriak murka karena terus ditarik oleh Jongin, "LEPASKAN AKU!"

Jongin memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk segera pergi meninggalkan klub. Chanyeol mengangguk paham, ia melirik Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Dua perempuan itu memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda.

Baekhyun lekas menghampiri Chanyeol, memastikan sendiri bila keadaan pria itu baik-baik saja. "Oppa, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Anggukan kecil itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," nada bicara Chanyeol begitu tenang. Bola matanya bergulir melirik Luhan. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari wanita itu. Luhan seolah memilih bungkam, menjadi penonton di antara orang-orang.

Padahal Luhan adalah tokoh utama dalam keributan yang terjadi di klub malam tersebut.

"Lu—"

Mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol, Luhan memutuskan keluar meninggalkan klub. Selama beberapa detik, Luhan melempar tatapan tajam menusuk kepada Sehun yang masih ditahan pergerakannya oleh Jongin.

Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam diri Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa wanita ini melempar pandangan sedemikian rupa. Mengunci atensi Sehun yang seakan tersedot dalam pusaran penuh emosi dari sorot mata Luhan.

"YA!" Sehun segera tersadar begitu melihat Luhan menggiring langkah kakinya menuju pintu. "BERHENTI! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!"

Peringatan Sehun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh wanita itu. Luhan terus melenggang keluar, mengabaikan teriakan keras Sehun dan pandangan beragam dari sekeliling. Tanpa menengok ke belakang sedikit pun, Luhan tahu bila Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bergerak mengikutinya.

Luhan sempat menangkap momen Baekhyun yang berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan teman-temannya. Muncul rasa bersalah dalam benak Luhan. Adik sepupunya itu terpaksa ikut pulang lebih awal karena dirinya.

Lebih tepatnya, ego Luhan yang memilih keluar dari klub karena sosok bernama Sehun itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"BRENGSEK!"

Kursi-kursi berserakan di sekeliling Sehun. Benda mati tak bersalah itu menjadi sasaran kemarahan Sehun. Dia kesal bukan main, kehilangan kesempatan membalas perlakuan seorang wanita yang telah mempermalukannya di hadapan umum.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ingin sekali Sehun menghajar ekspresi tanpa dosa yang terpajang di wajah sahabatnya ini. "Beraninya kau menggangguku, Kim Jongin!" serunya penuh emosi.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku ingin menjaga reputasimu," Jongin mendesah pelan. Mencoba membujuk Sehun untuk menerima alasan di balik sikapnya yang menghalangi pria itu. "Jika keributan tadi tidak segera kuhentikan, aku berani jamin akan ada salah satu dari pengunjung klub yang menyebar foto-fotomu kepada publik. Kau sering mengunjungi klub malam ini bukan? Aku yakin di antara mereka ada yang mengenalimu, terutama pekerja di klub."

Sehun memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Jongin. Benar, hampir seluruh pengunjung klub malam kini tengah memperhatikan ke arah mereka.

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya padamu, Sehun." Wajah Jongin berubah serius. "Di manapun kau berada, kau harus menjaga sikapmu."

"Persetan dengan reputasi. Wanita itu sudah menginjak harga diriku," Sehun berjalan menghampiri meja bar. Jonghyun masih berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Agaknya bartender itu sudah menduga bila Sehun hendak melempar pertanyaan seputar Luhan.

"Hyung, tadi aku melihatmu berbicara dengan wanita itu. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ngg ... aku ...," lidah Jonghyun terasa kelu. Ada keraguan yang muncul, apakah dia harus memberitahukan nama Luhan atau tidak? Entah mengapa Jonghyun memiliki firasat yang tidak enak jika membocorkan nama Luhan.

Walau baru satu kali bertemu dengan berinteraksi dengan Luhan, Jonghyun bisa menilai kalau wanita itu tidak seburuk dalam pandangan Sehun. Memang dasarnya Sehun yang tidak tahu sopan santun dan memiliki rasa gengsi begitu tinggi. Sampai tidak mau mengakui kesalahan yang sudah dia lakukan.

"Luhan."

Kalau diperbolehkan, Jonghyun ingin sekali melempar botol ke kepala Jongin.

"Luhan?" Sehun memandang Jongin penuh curiga, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tadi aku sempat mendengar Jonghyun-hyung memanggil wanita itu," Jongin menjawab dengan polos. Mengabaikan wajah bartender itu yang seketika berubah pucat pasi.

"Hyung, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi. "Jika kau sampai berbohong, kau rasakan sendiri akibatnya."

"Demi Tuhan, aku hanya tahu namanya saja, Sehun. Tidak lebih," jawab Jonghyun frustasi. Ia melirik sinis ke arah Jongin yang menyengir polos. Ah, sebaiknya Jonghyun tutup mulut soal marga wanita itu.

Sehun masih mengamati wajah Jonghyun. Hingga perlahan pria itu mengangguk kecil. Tanda mempercayai pengakuan bartender tersebut.

"Jongin?"

Giliran Jongin yang berjengkit kaget karena suara dingin Sehun.

"Aku memberimu tugas."

Mata Jongin mengerjap bingung. "Tu-Tugas?"

"Cari tahu siapa Luhan." Sehun bersiap pergi, tapi menyempatkan diri menengok ke belakang. Menikmati ekspresi kaget di wajah sahabatnya. "Aku ingin laporanmu besok pagi."

"BESOK?!" Jongin memekik heboh, "Tunggu, butuh waktu untuk mencari—"

"Aku tidak peduli," Sehun meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, "Tips untukmu, Hyung."

Jonghyun menghela napas lega, lantas melempar senyuman untuk Sehun. Mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian beralih melirik Jongin. Waktunya balas dendam.

"Selamat menjalankan tugasmu, Kim Jongin ..." ledek Jonghyun diakhiri gelak tawa.

Sumpah serapah meluncur dari bibir Jongin. Bersamaan langkah kakinya menyusul Sehun yang lebih dulu keluar meninggalkan klub.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol berhenti di depan rumah Baekhyun. Pria itu sengaja mengantar Baekhyun lebih dulu, setelah itu mengantar Luhan. Ia mengamati gadis di sampingnya yang tengah sibuk berbenah—melepas _seatbelt_ , lalu turun dari mobil.

Chanyeol sempat menengok ke belakang sejenak, sebelum menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu di dekat pintu gerbang rumah.

"Oppa, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Baekhyun merapatkan mantel yang dia kenakan. Bibir itu melengkung sempurna, disusul rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Hm." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kelembutan, "Maaf, kau tidak bisa mengikuti pesta ulang tahun temanmu sampai selesai."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kejadian tadi muncul begitu saja tanpa direncanakan," Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang tertidur lelap di jok belakang. "Lagi pula, kondisi Luhan-eonni jauh lebih penting dibandingkan pesta ulang tahun temanku."

Hening. Kedua orang itu sama-sama terdiam, seolah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Baekhyun?"

Gadis itu mendongak. Muncul rasa penasaran saat mendapati sorot mata memohon milik Chanyeol.

"Jangan bahas kejadian tadi di depan Luhan," Chanyeol melirik jok belakang mobil lagi. "Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

"Aku mengerti," Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol, "pria tadi ... dia Oh Sehun 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dari sekian banyak peluang yang ada, kenapa harus malam ini?" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah mengajak eonni pergi menemaniku ke tempat tadi, Oppa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua sudah terjadi," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau tenang saja. Ada aku yang menjaga Luhan. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

 _Nyut~_

Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut sakit mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia bahkan merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu masuk, sekalian berpamitan dengan orang tuamu," ajak Chanyeol tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena Baekhyun menyentuh lengannya.

"Tidak perlu, Oppa. Kurasa appa dan umma juga sudah tidur," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Sebaiknya kau segera mengantar Luhan-eonni pulang ke rumahnya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Tentu ia merasa tidak sopan jika mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang tanpa berpamitan pada orang tua gadis itu. Namun melihat Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol tak punya pilihan selain menurutinya.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku untuk orang tuamu," Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun, "Aku pamit. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Ne, sampai jumpa besok," balas Baekhyun. Ia menunggu Chanyeol masuk ke mobil, hingga perlahan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan rumahnya.

Baekhyun masih bertahan di depan pagar rumahnya. Sorot mata itu terlihat sendu, terus memperhatikan arah yang dilalui mobil Chanyeol. Perlahan Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Menyeka sudut matanya yang hendak meneteskan cairan bening.

"Aku benar-benar iri denganmu eonni ...," cicit Baekhyun sambil menahan isakan tangis, "Kau mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari pria yang kucintai."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jarak rumah Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak begitu jauh. Kurang dari 30 menit, Chanyeol sudah memberhentikan mobilnya di halaman depan rumah keluarga Xi.

Chanyeol menatap lamat wajah Luhan yang masih tertidur di jok belakang. Ia sudah mematikan mesin mobil, tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Haruskah aku menggendongnya lagi?" gumam Chanyeol meragu. Pria itu menggeleng pelan. Ia putuskan untuk membangunkan Luhan saja.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan secara perlahan, "Bangun, Lu. Kita sudah sampai."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengetahui Luhan mulai merespon panggilannya. Gadis itu menggeliat sambil melenguh panjang.

"Sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suara Chanyeol, Luhan buru-buru membuka matanya. Ia terkejut mengetahui mobil sudah berhenti. "Ini di mana?" tanyanya sedikit linglung.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu, Lu," jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan memandangi sekeliling. Barulah ia sadar tidak ada Baekhyun di sekitar mereka.

"Baekhyun sudah kuantar pulang lebih dulu," kata Chanyeol seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

Gadis itu tercenung, "Aku tidur sepanjang jalan, ya?" gumamnya merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm, aku baik," Luhan terdiam lagi. Ingatan gadis itu kembali pada kejadian di klub malam yang membuat wajahnya berubah murung.

"Soal tadi—"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, Yeol." Luhan menyela dengan tegas, "Anggap saja kejadian tadi tidak pernah ada."

Chanyeol termenung. Namun ia bisa memahami permintaan Luhan. "Aku mengerti. Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu masuk," ajaknya.

Menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol, Luhan turun dari mobil. Mereka berjalan berdampingan memasuki rumah Luhan. Sesekali mereka menyapa beberapa pekerja yang masih terjaga—khususnya yang bertugas untuk mengamankan kondisi di sekeliling kediaman keluarga Xi.

"Luhan?"

Keduanya terkejut mendapati Heechul setengah berbaring di sofa ruang tamu. Sepertinya wanita setengah baya itu ketiduran karena lelah menunggu Luhan. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang begitu sayu—khas orang bangun tidur.

"Mama ..."

Heechul masih mengucek kedua matanya, lantas tersenyum cerah menyambut putrinya. "Kau sudah pulang, Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Apa yang Mama lakukan? Kenapa tidur di sini?"

Heechul meringis kecil, "Mama menunggumu pulang," jawabnya polos.

"Seharusnya Mama tidak perlu menungguku pulang. Mama pasti lelah," sesal Luhan. Merasa bersalah karena tidak membiarkan ibunya menunggu terlalu lama. Seharusnya sebelum pergi tadi, Luhan memberi pesan pada Heechul untuk tidak menunggunya. Ibunya pasti sudah kelelahan karena hampir setiap saat menghabiskan waktu untuk merawat ayahnya. Luhan tidak mau jika Heechul sampai ikut jatuh sakit.

"Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Mama yang ingin melakukannya, Lu." Heechul mengusap lembut wajah Luhan. Kedua alisnya tertaut heran. Ada yang berbeda dari raut wajah putrinya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Namun reaksinya itu tak membuat Heechul percaya dengan mudah. Heechul beralih melirik Chanyeol yang melempar senyuman penuh arti. Seolah memberi isyarat bahwa putrinya baik-baik saja.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau pergi ke kamarmu dan beristirahat." Heechul mengusap lengan Luhan, "Besok pagi kau masih harus kembali bekerja."

"Mama juga harus beistirahat," pinta Luhan, lantas diangguki oleh Heechul. Setelah keduanya berpelukan, Luhan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol yang sudah mengantarnya pulang.

"Chanyeol?"

Pria bertelinga peri itu terkesiap mendengar suara Heechul, "Ne, Ahjumma?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Heechul menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah gelisah. "Hanya perasaanku saja atau wajah Luhan terlihat agak tertekan?"

Bibir Chanyeol berkedut. Mati-matian pria itu memasang senyuman terbaiknya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Ahjumma. Mungkin Luhan hanya kelelahan saja," ucapnya mencoba untuk menutupi apa yang terjadi di klub malam tadi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Heechul memastikan lagi.

"Ne, Ahjumma." Chanyeol segera mencari alasan lain untuk menyudahi obrolan mereka, "Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Ahjumma juga harus beristirahat."

"Ah, kau benar." Heechul tersenyum penuh kelembutan, "Terima kasih sudah mengantar Luhan pulang."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu. Heechul masih bertahan di ruang tamu, dengan tatapan terus tertuju pada lantai 2—tepatnya kamar Luhan berada. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu.

Heechul yakin, sesuatu telah terjadi pada putri semata wayangnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _BRAK!_

Sehun membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar, dan menimbulkan suara cukup keras. Pria itu tidak peduli dengan sikapnya yang bisa membangunkan seisi rumah, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Lengkap dengan wajah kusut, Sehun berjalan menghampiri mini bar yang berdekatan dengan ruang makan. Dia mengambil botol _wine_ dan gelas kecil yang ada di sana.

"Hyung?"

Sehun enggan menoleh saat mendengar suara Jaehyun. "Ada apa?" ia bahkan bertanya dengan nada malas.

Jaehyun menghela napas. Semula ia berniat keluar dari kamar untuk memastikan apakah Sehun sudah pulang atau belum. Namun di saat bersamaan, Jaehyun mendengar suara bantingan pintu cukup keras. Jaehyun yakin itu pasti kakaknya, dan ternyata benar setelah Jaehyun memastikan sendiri keberadaan Sehun di mini bar dekat ruang makan.

"Hyung, kau minum lagi?" Jaehyun segera merebut botol _wine_ di depan Sehun. "Bukankah kau baru saja kembali dari klub?"

"Ck, berisik!" Sehun berusaha merebut kembali botol _wine_ itu dari tangan Jaehyun. "Ya! Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!" Jaehyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takut, meski mendapati sorot mata Sehun yang seolah ingin membunuhnya. "Kau sudah cukup banyak minum, Hyung."

"Sok tahu!"

"Aku memang tahu karena Jongin-hyung yang memberitahuku," lanjut Jaehyun dengan santai. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat bibir kakaknya mengatup rapat. "Dia juga memberitahuku kalau kau baru saja dipermainkan oleh seorang wanita saat di klub malam tadi. Serius, Hyung? Wanita itu berhasil menyiram wajahmu? Pasti lucu sekali."

Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat. Sial, Jongin sudah membocorkan apa yang menimpanya di klub malam tadi. Dan parahnya Jongin juga memberitahu Jaehyun.

"Diamlah! Jangan membuat emosiku semakin terpancing, Jae. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," menyadari kesempatan yang ada, Sehun dengan mudah mengambil alih botol _wine_ dari tangan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mendengus geli. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia kembali memperhatikan sikap sang kakak, "Aku mengagumi toleransimu terhadap alkohol yang cukup tinggi, Hyung. Jika tidak, pasti kau tidak akan selamat sampai ke rumah dalam kondisi mabuk berat."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau masih di sini? Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, Jae," ucapnya dengan nada perintah.

Tawa itu kembali terdengar dan sedikit memancing emosi Sehun untuk kesekian kali.

"Jaehyun?"

"Arraseo, aku pergi." Jaehyun melambaikan tangan di depan Sehun, tapi masih memasang seringaian jahil untuk kakaknya itu, "Hyung, semoga tidurmu nyenyak. Jangan sampai kau memikirkan wanita itu atau besok pagi kau akan terlambat bangun untuk pergi bekerja."

Sehun bersiap mengarahkan botol _wine_ pada Jaehyun. Beruntung pria itu sudah berhasil melarikan diri. Gelak tawa yang memenuhi seisi rumah membuat _mood_ Sehun menurun drastis.

"Adik kurang ajar!" Sehun mengumpat kasar, lalu menarik kursi di dekatnya. Napas panjang lolos dari sela bibirnya. Tangan Sehun bergerak mengacak-acak rambut, kemudian mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Bila ada kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi denganmu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu ...," bibir Sehun menyeringai penuh arti, "Luhan ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tepat pukul 2 pagi, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Napas gadis itu terengah, mendorong Luhan untuk segera menghirup udara di sektiar dengan rakus.

"Sial!" Luhan menggumam frustasi sambil mengusap bulir keringat di bagian pelipis. Ia menoleh ke samping ranjang, menemukan gelas minuman di atas nakas sudah kosong. Luhan butuh air minum supaya tubuhnya lebih rileks. Paling tidak bisa membantu menenangkan suasana hati karena efek mimpi buruk yang baru saja dia alami.

Bunyi gemirisik terdengar ketika Luhan menarik kasar selimut yang membalut keluar sambil membawa gelas kosong itu dari kamar. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Luhan menuruni tangga. Beberapa kali gadis itu mendesah pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya. Bermaksud menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepala yang terus menyiksa.

Luhan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Mengeluarkan botol minuman air putih dari kulas, kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Ia menghabiskan cairan minuman itu hanya dalam sekali tegak.

"Luhan?"

Suara itu membuat Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya. Ia kaget melihat sosok ibunya berdiri di dekat kusen ruang makan.

"Kau terbangun, Sayang?"

Anggukan kecil terlihat dari Luhan. "Haus," jawabnya mencari alasan.

Namun sekali lagi, naluri seorang ibu tidak bisa dikelabuhi. Heechul mempercepat langkah kakinya mendekati Luhan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ia khawatir karena kembali menemukan wajah Luhan tampak tertekan. Khususnya bulir-bulir keringat yang begitu kentara di bagian pelipis gadis itu.

"Kenapa Mama bertanya seperti itu?" Luhan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan, "Mama sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya Mama sudah tidur?"

Heechul belum menjawab. Namun tangannya justru bergerak mengusap wajah putrinya.

"Mama?"

"Katakan pada mama, Lu." Heechul menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata keseriusan, "Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kalian berada di klub?"

 **DEG!**

Raut pucat pasi mendominasi wajah Luhan. Ia menyadari ketegangan seketika menyergap sekelilingnya. Membuat bibir Luhan seolah terkunci rapat, sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Tidak," suara Luhan yang begitu lirih mengundang kecurigaan Heechul. Namun sekali lagi, Luhan memang patut diacungi jempol karena berhasil menyembunyikan raut kegelisahan itu dengan sangat baik.

"Jangan berbohong pada mama, Lu."

Hening cukup lama. Kedua perempuan berbeda generasi itu masih terdiam satu sama lain. Menikmati kesunyian yang membuat mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku tidak bohong, Ma." Bibir itu melengkung tipis. Memberanikan diri, Luhan memeluk sejenak tubuh ibunya. Meski tetap menyangkal, napas berat gadis itu cukup membuktikan bahwa dirinya dilanda kegelisahan yang luar biasa.

Heechul bisa merasakannya. Ia tahu putrinya tidak dalam kondisi baik. Perlahan tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung Luhan. Berharap sentuhan itu bisa menenangkan kondisi putrinya.

"Mama sebaiknya istirahat, ne? Baba akan khawatir jika tidak menemukan Mama di sampingnya," bujuk Luhan sembari membimbing Heechul. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan, beralih menuju kamar Heechul dan Hangeng.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar, Heechul sempat berbalik menghadap Luhan. "Kau harus menceritakan apapun yang mengusik pikiranmu. Jangan menanggungnya seorang diri. Bisakah kau menuruti permintaan mama ini?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Ne. Aku akan melakukannya untuk Mama."

Heechul tersenyum, meski tak sepenuhnya puas atas jawaban Luhan. Wanita setengah baya itu mencium kening Luhan, dibalas serupa oleh putrinya.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, Luhan menghela napas panjang. Matanya terpejam sejenak, menikmati kembali bagaimana sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Heechul. Banyak membantu dirinya untuk menenangkan suasana hati yang berkecamuk akibat mimpi buruk itu.

Luhan melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

"Ya Tuhan ...," gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya, "sebenarnya apa yang Engkau rencanakan untukku?"

 **.. Glask Mask ..**

Sesuai permintaan Sehun, begitu sampai di kantor, Jongin segera menemui pria itu untuk melaporkan tugas yang diberikan padanya.

Dengan lingkar hitam yang sedikit terlihat di sekitar mata, Jongin berdiri di depan meja Sehun usai menyerahkan sebuah berkas. Jongin rela bergadang hanya demi mengumpulkan semua informasi yang diinginkan Sehun mengenai sosok Luhan—wanita yang dianggap Sehun telah mempermalukannya di klub hiburan semalam.

Malang bagi Jongin, setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir 3 jam untuk mencari informasi tentang Luhan, pria itu hanya mendapatkan beberapa informasi saja.

"Hanya ini saja?" Sehun menatap nyalang kepada Jongin. "Kau minta gajimu dipotong?"

Jongin berusaha keras untuk tidak melawan sisi diktator sahabatnya yang kembali muncul. "Sulit sekali mendapatkan informasi lebih detail mengenai wanita itu. Kurasa ada yang sengaja melindungi data pribadinya. Paling tidak aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa informasi penting."

"Apanya yang informasi penting?" Sehun melempar berkas itu ke atas meja. "Kau hanya mendapatkan informasi namanya saja. Xi Luhan. Data seperti di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana latar pendidikan, latar keluarga, atau di mana tempat dia bekerja, kau sama sekali tidak menuliskannya, Jongin."

"Kupikir kau belum membacanya sampai selesai, Tuan Oh." Ingin sekali Jongin memukul wajah Sehun yang menurutnya sangat sok berkuasa. "Aku memang belum mendapatkan data di mana dia tinggal atau bagaimana latar pendidikannya. Tapi aku tahu di mana dia bekerja dan seperti apa latar belakang keluarganya."

Kedua alis Sehun tertaut sempurna. Ia kembali mengambil berkas itu, mencari informasi seperti yang diutarakan Jongin.

"Xiao Group?" Sehun melirik Jongin penuh arti, "Bukankah perusahaan ini sedang diambang kebangkrutan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau tahu? Dia menjabat sebagai posisi direktur pelaksana Xiao Group."

"MWO?!" Sehun memekik tak percaya, "Direktur pelaksana?"

"Ne," Jongin kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Xiao Group sebelumnya dipimpin oleh ayah Luhan, Xi Hangeng. Tapi semenjak jatuh sakit, ayahnya memberikan posisi itu kepada Luhan untuk memimpin perusahaan sampai kondisinya pulih. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang tahu kapan kondisi Presdir Hangeng benar-benar akan pulih seperti sedia kala. Ditambah lagi, orang-orang terutama para pemegang saham meragukan kemampuan Luhan. Kau tahu 'kan, pendapat orang-orang terhadap wanita yang memimpin perusahaan? Karena itulah sampai sekarang Xiao Grup masih kesulitan untuk mencari suntikan dana dari perusahaan lain."

"Tidak kusangka kau cukup tahu soal Xiao Group," meski enggan, Sehun harus mengapresiasi penjelasan yang diberikan Jongin.

"Aku tahu sedikit masalah yang menimpa Xiao Group dari Yunho-ahjussi, Sehun," lanjut Jongin.

"Appa?"

"Ne," Jongin teringat sesuatu, "Ah, aku hampir melupakannya. Kemarin ayahmu juga memberitahuku bahwa Xiao Group mengajukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita."

 _BRAK!_

Jongin nyaris terjungkal karena kaget dengan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Astaga, Sehun! Apa kau ingin membuatku mati karena serangan jantung, eoh?!" protes Jongin seraya mengusap-usap dada. Kalau saja tidak ingat status Sehun di kantor yang merupakan atasannya, sudah dari tadi Jongin menghajar sahabatnya itu.

"Kau yakin Xiao Group mengajukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ayahmu sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memeriksa proposal kerjasama dari Xiao Group."

Wajah Sehun terlihat antusias. "Bawa proposal itu padaku, Jongin. Aku ingin membacanya."

"Ngg ... tapi ...," seketika wajah Jongin berubah was-was, "ayahmu melarangku untuk memberikannya padamu, Sehun."

"MWO?!" Teriakan Sehun membuat Jongin refleks menutup kedua telinganya, "Kenapa appa melarangnya?"

Jongin bergidik ngeri melihat kemarahan di wajah Sehun, "Aku tidak tahu," cicitnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang terkena omelan orang tuanya.

"Serahkan padaku!"

Jongin masih belum merespon, "Sehun, kumohon jangan paksa aku—"

"Atau kau ingin rahasiamu kubongkar pada appa?"

Seketika mata Jongin melotot horor. "Kau tidak mungkin setega itu menjerumuskan sahabatmu sendiri, Oh Sehun?"

"Sayangnya aku bisa setega itu, Kim Jongin."

" _Shit!_ " Jongin berbalik hendak keluar dari ruangan Sehun. "Diam di situ dan jangan katakan apapun pada ayahmu."

Sehun mengangguk dengan seringaian jahil, "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

Bulu kuduk Jongin serasa berdiri, "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau membuat tubuhku merinding, Oh Sehun!" protesnya lantas berlari keluar dari ruangan. Menyisakan Sehun yang kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perut.

Rahasia yang dimaksud Sehun adalah kebiasaan buruk Jongin yang selama ini ditutupi oleh sahabatnya itu. Jongin selalu bersikap sebagai pria baik-baik yang seolah menjauhi dunia malam.

Faktanya, Jongin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Bahkan cenderung lebih parah mengingat dia tak memiliki toleransi terhadap alkohol yang tinggi seperti Sehun. Kalian tentu bisa membayangkan bagaimana tingkah laku Jongin bila dikuasai oleh alkohol.

Wanita manapun akan dengan senang hati menghangatkan ranjang jongin, saat mereka dibawa pergi ke hotel oleh pria itu.

Tentu kalian tidak akan heran, mengapa Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah takut diancam Jongin berulang kali soal kebiasaan buruknya dengan dunia malam. Toh, Sehun sendiri juga sudah menyimpan kartu AS milik Jongin.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Suasana di ruang pertemuan itu berubah penuh ketegangan. Tak ada satupun yang berani menghentikan kemarahan Luhan. Ekspresi wajah Luhan benar-benar terlihat menakutkan. Semua terjadi begitu Luhan mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan salah satu bawahannya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang sudah berani mengirimkan proposal kerjasama kepada Empire Group?"

Pagi ini, Luhan bermaksud melakukan rapat dengan beberapa kepala divisi. Membahas masalah beberapa proposal kerjasama yang sudah dikirimkan kepada perusahaan lain. Siapa sangka, Luhan justru mendapat telepon dari perwakilan Empire Group yang mengaku sudah menerima proposal kerjasama dari Xiao Group, dan menyampaikan pesan dari petinggi mereka yang ingin segera bertemu dengan Luhan.

Luhan jelas terkejut bukan main setelah menerima kabar tersebut. Empire Group adalah satu-satunya perusahaan yang tidak termasuk dari daftar kerjasama yang Luhan inginkan.

Lalu bagaimana bisa proposal kerjasama itu sampai ke tangan mereka?

Sudah pasti ada orang dalam Xiao Group yang mengirimkan proposal tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan atau seizin Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang mau mengaku?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, lengkap dengan sorot mata tajam mengintimidasi.

 _SRET!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berderit disusul langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Saya yang mengirimnya kepada Empire Group."

Luhan menatap nyalang pada sosok laki-laki berkacamata yang ada di depannya. "Yuta Nakamoto."

Pria berdarah Jepang itu membungkuk di hadapan Luhan. "Saya tahu saya telah melakukan kesalahan karena tidak memberitahu direktur terlebih dahulu. Tapi ... saya sudah mengantongi izin sepenuhnya dari Presdir Hangeng."

Mata Luhan melotot. "Presdir Hangeng?"

"Benar, Direktur."

"Kau menemui Presdir Hangeng tanpa bicara padaku lebih dulu?!" Luhan menggebrak meja, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu menemui Presdir Hangeng?!"

Wajah pria itu mengerut ketakutan karena nada bicara Luhan yang meninggi.

"Saya yang menyuruhnya menemui Presdir Hangeng, Direktur."

Semua orang menoleh kompak ke arah pintu. Di sana muncul sosok Yoochun yang tidak lain adalah sekretaris pribadi Hangeng.

Pria yang merupakan ayah Chanyeol itu berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Yuta memang sudah lama mengusulkan untuk mengajukan proposal kerjasama pada Empire Group, tapi Anda selalu menolaknya. Dia bercerita pada saya, mengatakan bahwa kerjasama dengan Empire Group akan jauh lebih menguntungkan untuk Xiao Group. Saya sependapat dengannya, karena itu saya mengusulkan pada Yuta untuk menemui Presdir Hangeng secara pribadi. Setelah melalui diskusi panjang, Yuta pun mendapat perintah dari Presdir Hangeng untuk t mengirimkan proposal itu, lengkap dengan tandatangan beliau."

Tak ada satupun yang berani menyela penjelasan Yoochun. Apa yang dijabarkan pria paruh baya itu sangat masuk akal dan dengan mudah diterima oleh siapapun. Mereka juga tidak berani melirik Luhan. Meski sebuah pembelaan, tapi apa yang diucapkan Yoochun seolah berhasil membungkam kemarahan wanita itu.

"Jadi seperti ini," Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Tanpa persetujuanku kalian bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri dengan menemui Presdir Hangeng. Hebat sekali. Aku merasa posisiku sebagai direktur pelaksana sama sekali tidak ada gunanya."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. Chanyeol bersumpah sempat melihat binar mata rusa itu meredup. Memancarkan sorot mata terluka yang begitu dalam.

"Geurae," Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, "Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan."

Setelah mengatakannya, Luhan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Chanyeol yang hendak menyusul Luhan dihadang oleh Yoochun.

"Biarkan dia."

Melihat sikap ayahnya, Chanyeol tak mampu lagi menahan rasa kecewanya pada Yoochun. "Aku tahu kalian semua menginginkan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan ini, sama seperti keinginan Luhan maupun Presdir Hangeng. Tapi aku benar-benar kecewa karena keputusan kalian ambil sama sekali tidak menghargai posisi Luhan, yang sudah bekerja keras menggantikan Presdir Hangeng."

Semua orang kembali membisu karena luapan kekesalan yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kalian menunjuk orang lain daripada Luhan? Bila pada akhirnya kalian mengambil keputusan sendiri dan sama sekali tidak mau mempertimbangkannya bersama Luhan."

Kalimat Chanyeol cukup telak dan sukses membuat orang yang meragukan Luhan merasa bersalah pada wanita itu. Chanyeol tanpa ragu menyusul Luhan yang kemungkinan besar akan pergi meninggalkan kantor.

Mendapati kemarahan Luhan dan anaknya, Yoochun hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Ia menghela napas panjang sambil memandangi sekeliling.

"Tuan, bagaimana ini? Saya—"

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar," potong Yoochun. Ia menepuk bahu Yuta, bermaksud menenangkan pria itu.

"Tapi saya merasa bersalah pada Direktur ...," sesal Yuta dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar dia bersedia melakukan kerjasama dengan Empire Group," Yoochun mendesah pelan, "Kita tidak bisa mengelak bahwa hanya perusahaan itu yang bisa menyelamatkan Xiao Group dari ambang kebangkrutan."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jongin sepertinya tidak bisa lagi mengancam Sehun untuk menuruti kemauannya. Sekarang dirinya lah yang benar-benar dikendalikan oleh Sehun. _Pantas saja Sehun tidak pernah takut dengan ancamanku. Dia sudah mempunyai kartu AS-ku. Sial!_

Ungkapan kekesalan terus meluncur dari bibir Jongin. Pria itu memegang kemudi stir, meratapi nasibnya yang kembali harus terjebak bersama Sehun di dalam mobil. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba menyuruh mereka pergi mendatangi Xiao Group.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?" Sehun tak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Jongin. Fokus matanya masih tertuju pada gedung Xiao Group yang menjulang tinggi di hadapan mereka.

"Ayolah, ini membosankan." Jongin mendengus frustasi. "Mau sampai kapan kita berada di sini, Sehun? Apa kau tidak khawatir jika Jaehyun melaporkan pada ayahmu kalau kita pergi meninggalkan kantor di saat jam bekerja masih berlangsung?"

Sehun berdecak pelan, "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun nanti. Terserah jika dia mau melapor pada appa."

"Kau masih enak setidaknya Yunho-ahjussi tidak akan memecatmu. Bagaimana dengan nasibku?"

Sisi hiperbolis Jongin kambuh. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, hingga pemandangan menarik membuat pria itu nyaris melompat dari jok yang ia duduki.

Sosok Luhan terlihat berjalan keluar dari gedung Xiao Group. Bibir Sehun melengkung sempurna ketika menyadari penampilan Luhan tampak sangat berkelas. Setelan _blazer_ warna _cream_ dengan bawahan rok span senada begitu pas di tubuh Luhan. Kedua kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut _high heels_ warna cokelat, melangkah anggun menuju sebuah mobil yang sudah siap di depan gedung tersebut.

"Air liurmu menetes, Sehun."

Buru-buru Sehun menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Kemudian ia menyadari jika Jongin tengah mengerjainya. Sehun menghadiahi tatapan tajam untuk Jongin yang dibalas cengiran polos pria itu.

Suara deru mesin mobil membuat kedua pria itu menoleh kompak. Sehun memekik begitu menyadari mobil yang dimasuki Luhan sudah melesat jauh meninggalkan posisi mereka.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Cepat jalankan mobil!" seru Sehun.

Jongin mendengus kesal namun tetap mengikuti ucapan Sehun. Ia kembali menyalakan mesin mobil, menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, agar mobil yang mereka naiki melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah panti asuhan yang berada di distrik Yongsan. Selalu seperti ini, ketika Luhan sedang ingin menyendiri, maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke mana saja tanpa supir pribadinya.

Luhan turun dari mobil setelah melepas _seatbelt._ Dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, Luhan mulai berjalan memasuki bangunan panti asuhan tersebut. Sejenak ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara dering ponselnya berbunyi cukup keras. Bibir itu melengkung tipis kala membaca nama Chanyeol yang muncul di layar ponsel.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Lu, kau di mana?!_ "

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yeol. Aku hanya sedang ingin menenangkan diri."

Luhan bisa mendengar suara dengusan dari seberang sana.

" _Aku tahu. Katakan padaku kau di mana sekarang?_ "

"Panti Asuhan milik keluarga Kyungsoo."

" _Baik, aku akan menyusul sekarang._ "

"Tidak perlu, Yeol." Luhan menarik napas panjang-panjang. "Kau tetap di sana. Tolong gantikan aku sebentar. Aku mohon."

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

" _Lu, aku minta maaf atas sikap ayahku._ "

Mata Luhan terpejam sejenak. Alasan kenapa Luhan ingin menghindari Chanyeol, juga karena sikap ayah pria itu yang sudah membuatnya kecewa. "Semua sudah terjadi, Yeol. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang keputusan itu," ujarnya lirih.

" _Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Lu. Kau jangan ragukan itu._ "

"Ne, terima kasih." Luhan menghela napas. "Sampai jumpa nanti."

Setelah mengakhiri obrolan dengan Chanyeol, Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki bangunan panti asuhan. Sejak SMA, Luhan memang kerap aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan sosial. Panti asuhan ini termasuk yang paling sering menerima bantuan sosial dari Luhan. Pemiliknya adalah pasangan suami-istri yang memiliki usaha di bidang kuliner. Luhan sangat mengenal baik sosok mereka, termasuk menjalin persahabatan dengan putri mereka—Do Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum kala menangkap sosok gadis yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan.

"Kyungie ..."

Gadis bermata _owl_ itu menoleh. Wajahnya berubah antusias begitu melihat keberadaan Luhan. Namun belum sempat menghampiri Luhan, anak-anak lain berlari mendahuluinya.

"NOONA!/EONNI!"

Luhan terhuyung ke belakang dan nyaris jatuh karena tidak siap menerima pelukan dari anak-anak penghuni panti. Gelak tawa Luhan terdengar begitu merdu.

"Noona, kenapa sudah lama tidak datang ke sini?"

"Kami sangat merindukanmu, Eonni ..."

Kalimat-kalimat bernada sejenis terus bersahutan menyambut kedatangan Luhan.

"Aigo, kalian bertanya satu per satu anak-anak," tegur Kyungsoo yang berhasil menyela di antara kerumunan gerombolan bocah yang mengelilingi Luhan. Kedua perempuan itu berpelukan, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Eonni?"

"Kabarku baik," Luhan tersenyum usai berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik, Eonni." Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekeliling, "Kau datang sendirian?"

"Ne," nada suara Luhan yang berubah membuat Kyungsoo dengan cepat menangkap suasana.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Luhan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kau selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Kyungie ..."

Kyungsoo memang sudah sudah hafal, panti asuhan milik keluarganya menjadi salah satu pilihan Luhan bila ingin menyendiri. Luhan menganggap, bermain dengan anak-anak penghuni panti bisa mengembalikan suasana hatinya yang memburuk.

Senyum dan tawa ceria anak-anak itu menjadi alasan utamanya.

"Oh iya, di bagasi ada beberapa oleh-oleh untuk anak-anak. Bisa tolong bantu aku membawakannya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, lalu meraih kunci mobil dari tangan Luhan. "Biar aku yang mengambilnya, Eonni. Kau pasti ingin segera bertemu dengan Ziyu."

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Dia di tempat biasanya 'kan?" tanyanya dan segera dibenarkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Luhan. Ia segera pergi ke taman belakang panti asuhan. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan anak-anak lainnya yang segera mengalihkan perhatian karena teriakan gadis itu.

"Siapa yang mau hadiah?"

Sorakan penuh semangat sontak bergema ke seluruh penjuru panti. Kyungsoo mereka berbaris dengan rapi mengekorinya menuju mobil Luhan. Dengan kunci, Kyungsoo membuka bagasi bagian belakang.

Ada berbagai bingkisan seperti peralatan sekolah, pakaian, dan juga mainan yang sudah tersedia di sana. Kyungsoo tertawa gemas saat anak-anak kembali berebut satu sama lain.

"Anak-anak, tolong jangan berebut!" tegur Kyungsoo mulai kewalahan.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan terkejut menemukan sosok pria berkulit tan yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Ya! Kau siapa?!" ia berteriak sambil memasang sikap waspada.

"Hei, reaksi kagetmu berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya curiga. "Bohong! Penampilanmu lebih terlihat mirip ahjussi mesum."

"MWO?!"

"Oho! Atau jangan-jangan kau ini seorang pedofil ya? Kau berniat menculik anak-anak di panti asuhan kami, eoh?!"

"YA!"

"Jongin, berhenti membuang waktumu!"

Teriakan keras itu menghentikan perdebatan dua orang berbeda gender tersebut.

"Sehun, dia dulu yang memulainya," elak Jongin sambil menuding Kyungsoo yang kini melirik sadis padanya.

"Ck, terserah." Sehun memperhatikan anak-anak di belakang Kyungsoo yang menatap ketakutan ke arahnya. "Tenanglah. Aku bukan orang jahat seperti yang dia katakan."

Seorang bocah laki-laki melangkah mendekati Sehun dengan wajah takut yang sebenarnya justru tampak lucu. "Ahjucci ciapa?"

Sehun mendadak justru tertarik dengan anak itu. Ia sedikit membungkuk ke arahnya, "Oh Sehun. Panggil aku hyung, ne?"

"Cehun-hyung?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar suara cadel anak itu. Jongin tertegun melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Tampar aku! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi!"

 _PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pipi kiri Jongin. "YA!" ia melirik kesal ke arah Kyungsoo. Oknum yang baru saja menampar pipinya.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang ingin ditampar," kata Kyungsoo dengan mata mengerjap polos.

Bukannya marah, emosi Jongin seketika lenyap. Ditatap sedemikian _intens_ oleh sepasang mata _owl_ yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Perlahan mata Jongin berbinar-binar. "Sehun, aku sudah menemukannya!"

Teriakan Jongin kembali membuat sekeliling menatapnya heran.

"Menemukan apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Ia mencium ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya ini. Sedari tadi mereka membuntuti Luhan dari meninggalkan gedung Xiao Group, pusat perbelanjaan, dan sekarang di sebuah panti asuhan, Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan antusiasme yang begitu berarti.

Semua sikap pendiam Jongin sirna usai bertemu dengan sosok perempuan yang mereka yakini kenalan Luhan.

"Aku telah menemukan calon istri untuk masa depanku!"

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ditambah lagi tatapan lapar dari Jongin yang semakin menyerupai pria hidung belang. Ia lekas menggiring anak-anak untuk masuk ke panti asuhan, sekaligus menyelamatkan diri dari pria yang sudah mendapat predikat 'paman mesum' darinya.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Kyungsoo yang segera diangguki anak-anak lainnya.

"Tunggu!"

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Jongin benar-benar sudah mengacaukan tujuan awal mereka sampai berhenti di panti asuhan ini.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Luhan?" sela Sehun tanpa basi-basi dan sukses membuat dua orang yang sedang berdebat itu menoleh.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. "Kenapa ingin bertemu dengan Luhan-eonni?"

"Apa aku harus mengulang namaku lagi?" tanya Sehun mulai kesal.

Kyungsoo hendak memprotes, sebelum suara Jongin kembali terdengar.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Jongin tersenyum geli ketika mendapati _doe eyes_ itu membulat sempurna. "Ayolah, kau pasti mengenalinya?"

"Oh Sehun ...," Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat-ingat. Rasanya memang tidak asing. Ia kerap membaca majalah-majalah bisnis milik ayahnya. Tentu Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana pencapaian salah satu perusahaan terbesar di negara mereka.

Seolah mendapat pencerahan, gadis itu menatap was-was ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin ..." lidah Kyungsoo mendadak terasa kelu. "Empire Group?"

"Tepat sekali!" Jongin bertepuk tangan konyol. "Nah, jadi bisakah kau memberitahu Luhan? Sahabatku ini ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

"Keperluan apa?"

"Maaf, ini ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan," Sehun semakin kesal karena merasa Kyungsoo terkesan mengulur waktu.

"Ayolah, mereka tidak akan lama." Jongin kembali mengambil kesempatan, "Lagi pula kita bisa menikmati waktu bersama untuk saling mengenal bukan?"

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sadis. Tanpa ragu ia menginjak kaki Jongin yang terbalut sepatu—tetap saja berakhir menyakitkan jika mendengar teriakan kesakitan pria itu. Jongin terus berteriak protes namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memilih pergi bersama anak-anak penghuni panti, disusul Sehun yang menatap iba pada Jongin.

"Kalian semua pergi?" Jongin merengek, "Tega sekali kalian padaku ..."

Mari kita tinggalkan Jongin dengan penyakit hiperbolisnya yang kembali kambuh.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Langkah Luhan berhenti di sebuah taman yang berada di belakang panti asuhan. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati sosok anak laki-laki yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Menikmati pemandangan asri dari taman yang juga memiliki kolam ikan. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian rambut bocah itu yang mulai memanjang.

"Ziyu ..."

Sosok itu menoleh dengan mata binarnya yang menyerupai Luhan—binar mata rusa.

"Noona!"

Luhan bergegas menghampiri Ziyu dan memeluk anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun tersebut. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Noona." Ziyu tersenyum ceria, setelahnya ia tampak sedih, "Noona kenapa baru datang ke sini? aku sangat merindukanmu."

Luhan mengusap wajah Ziyu, "Maaf. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," tuturnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Ziyu terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian ia mengangguk paham. Ketika Ziyu meminta pada Kyungsoo agar Luhan datang ke sini, Kyungsoo memberitahu kalau Luhan sedang sibuk bekerja. Maka Ziyu akan selalu bersabar sampai wanita itu datang ke panti asuhan mereka. Itulah sebabnya, Ziyu sangat senang sekali melihat kedatangan Luhan.

Sama seperti Luhan yang begitu menyayangi Ziyu. Anak ini merupakan korban dari kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi tahun lalu di jalan tol kawasan Chungnam. Orang tua Ziyu meninggal, sementara Ziyu mengalami luka parah di bagian kaki sehingga mengakibatkan saraf motoriknya terganggu.

"Apa kemarin kau sudah mengikuti jadwal terapimu?"

Ziyu menggeleng, "Jadwal minggu ini diganti lusa, Noona. Joonmyun-ahjussi sedang berada di luar kota dan baru kembali besok."

"Benarkah?" Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu terapi?"

"Sungguh?" Ziyu terlihat senang mendengar penuturan Luhan. Namun kemudian anak itu kembali murung. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Ziyu, Luhan mendadak ikut cemas.

"Ada apa, Ziyu?"

"Bukankah Noona sedang sibuk bekerja? Noona tidak perlu menemaniku terapi," tutur Ziyu merasa tidak enak.

"Aniyo, aku memang ingin melakukannya, Ziyu."

Ziyu tidak menjawab. Anak itu justru mulai terisak. "Hiks ... Noona ... apa aku benar-benar bisa kembali berjalan?"

Luhan menatap kedua kaki Ziyu. Tidak ada luka di sana, semua terlihat mulus tanpa cacat. Hanya saja, saraf motorik pada kedua kaki Ziyu bermasalah akibat kecelakaan yang dialami anak itu dan mendiang orang tuanya. Ziyu harus memakai kursi roda karena mengalami kelumpuhan untuk sementara waktu.

Satu-satunya jalan untuk mengembalikan kondisi Ziyu dengan melakukan _fisioterapi_.

Mendengar isakan tangis Ziyu, emosi Luhan ikut terpengaruh. Dengan sigap, dia membawa Ziyu ke dalam pelukannya. Berusaha menenangkan anak itu dan memberinya kata-kata semangat untuk mempercayai keadaan Ziyu yang akan segera membaik.

"Kau pasti bisa berjalan lagi, Ziyu. Percayalah ..."

Luhan mengusap-usap punggung Ziyu. _Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kau bisa kembali berjalan seperti semula_...

"Eonni?"

Kedua orang itu melepas pelukan mereka. Luhan mengusap kedua mata Ziyu yang basah karena air mata. Setelah itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, jika aku menyela." Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Eonni."

Kedua alis Luhan tertaut heran, "Nugu?" tanyanya setelah berdiri seperti semula. Kyungsoo bergeser hingga memperlihatkan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Pria itu melangkah maju menghampiri Luhan dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Nona Xi Luhan."

 **DEG!**

Jantung Luhan berpacu sangat cepat. Jongin sempat menangkap getar ketakutan dari sorot mata rusa itu. Namun Luhan sepertinya sangat terampil menutupi keadaan. Dengan cepat, ekspresi wajah itu kembali terlihat tenang.

"Kau terkejut dari mana aku tahu namamu?" Sehun tertawa puas, "Informasi apapun akan kudapatkan dengan mudah."

"Lalu?"

Senyum Sehun hilang seketika. Pria itu terheran mendapati ekspresi wajah Luhan yang kembali dingin. Sama seperti mereka terlibat dalam keributan di klub semalam. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu, ia sempat melihat bagaimana sosok Luhan begitu mempesona seperti malaikat. Saat berinteraksi dengan anak-anak penghuni panti, terutama anak lelaki yang duduk di kursi roda itu.

 _Ke mana sosoknya yang tersenyum lembut itu?—_ gumam Sehun terheran.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada sinis, "Kau ingin aku meminta maaf padamu? Jangan mimpi!"

"Kau—"

"Berhenti!"

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh kaget karena teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Tolong jangan bertengkar di depan anak kecil," gadis itu menunjuk Ziyu yang tampak ketakutan. Luhan yang menyadari kesalahannya segera membungkuk ke arah Ziyu, mengecup kening anak itu dengan senyum penuh ketulusan. Tak lupa ia meminta maaf pada Ziyu.

"Bicaralah di ruang tamu, Eonni," usul Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk paham, "Ziyu di sini dulu dengan Kyungie-noona, ne?"

Ziyu mengangguk. Ia beralih melirik Sehun dan Jongin secara bergantian.

Kyungsoo terheran mendapati Sehun justru terdiam ketika Luhan sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam. "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Ikuti dia."

Sehun terkesiap dari lamunannya, dan berjalan mengikuti Luhan. Ia menoleh dan terheran mengetahui Jongin masih bertahan di samping Kyungsoo.

Sadar dengan pandangan Sehun, Jongin buru-buru menjawab, "Aku di sini saja, Sehun."

"Tidak. Kau ikut." Sehun mendesah pelan, "Aku butuh saksi jika wanita itu berbuat buruk padaku."

"Kau takut pada Luhan-eonni? Yang benar saja," ledek Kyungsoo.

Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak membalas kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak takut, Nona. Hanya berjaga apa salahnya? Bukankah wanita itu paling mudah mengandalkan air mata buaya jika sedang terpojok? Padahal jelas dia yang berbuat salah."

Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah horor. Ia bersiap membalas ucapan Sehun, namun Jongin bergerak lebih cepat.

"Ahaha ... lupakan apa yang dikatakan temanku ini." Jongin menyudahi perang dingin antara kedua orang itu, "Oh iya, namaku Kim Jongin. Siapa namamu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Bisa-bisanya Jongin mengajak perempuan berkenalan di saat seperti ini. Tanpa ragu pria itu menarik kerah belakang kemeja Jongin yang disambut kalimat protes pria itu. Jongin terus meronta seperti anak kecil, tapi Sehun mengabaikannya. Ia terus membawa Jongin pergi meninggalkan taman belakang panti asuhan. Menyisakan Kyungsoo dan Ziyu yang menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi berbeda.

"Noona, mereka itu siapa?"

"Entahlah, noona juga tidak tahu." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap bahu Ziyu. "Ziyu-ya, jika kau sudah besar nanti, kau jangan seperti mereka, ne?"

Ziyu mengangguk.

"Good boy!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan sudah duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu yang dimiliki panti asuhan itu. Ia sedikit bernapas lega karena orang tua Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada di sana. Bisa repot jika mereka ikut terlibat dalam keributan yang hendak dilakukan Sehun dan Jongin. Firasat Luhan yang mengatakannya.

"Apa maumu?" Luhan berujar dingin. Kedua pria itu sudah menduduki sofa di seberang Luhan.

Sehun menatap sekeliling, "Tidak ada minuman?" tanyanya setelah melihat tak ada apapun yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Memang ada minuman untuk tamu yang tidak diundang?" balas Luhan sarkas.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia hendak membalas, tapi Jongin membisiki sesuatu di telinganya. "Kau harus menahan emosimu, Sehun."

Baik, Sehun turuti saja saran Jongin.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan masalah semalam. Ya, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengakui kesalahanmu, dan—" Sehun mendesah pelan karena Luhan sama sekali tidak bereaksi, "Baiklah, aku ke sini atas nama perwakilan dari Empire Group."

Tepat dugaan Sehun, ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah tegang. _Menarik._

"Dunia ini benar-benar sempit sekali," Sehun bertepuk tangan gembira, "Semalam kau sudah mempermalukanku dan aku mengalah. Tapi pagi ini aku benar-benar mendapat kejutan luar biasa dari temanku. Siapa sangka kau adalah direktur pelaksana dari Xiao Group. Bahkan perusahaanmu itu mengajukan proposal kerjasama pada Empire Group. Ini sangat menggelikan."

Sehun menyuruh Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang dibawanya. Sebuah proposal kerjasama yang ditawarkan Xiao Group kepada Empire Group.

"Proposal ini memang sudah disetujui oleh ayahku. Tapi aku bisa saja merobeknya dan menganggapnya batal—"

"Robek saja."

Sehun mengedipkan matanya, menatap Luhan tak percaya. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau ingin merobek proposal itu 'kan? Robek saja. Aku tidak butuh," Luhan menjawab dengan penuh ketenangan. "Meskipun ada tandatangan presdir kami, tapi proposal itu diajukan tanpa pembicaraan lebih dulu denganku. Jadi, aku merasa tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan kerjasama itu. Kalau kau ingin merobeknya, silakan saja. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Mwo?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau merobeknya, biar aku saja," Luhan merampas proposal itu dari tangan Sehun.

 _SRET!_

Jongin menatap horo. Membiarkan rahang bawahnya terjun bebas ketika Luhan dengan mudah merobek-robek proposal kerjasama itu.

"Selesai. Proposal ini sudah tidak berlaku lagi."

Bukannya tersinggung dengan sikap Luhan, Sehun justru tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau lihat itu, Jongin. Dia benar-benar lucu sekali," Sehun terus saja menertawai Luhan yang hanya disambut senyuman kecut oleh Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu menganggap Sehun sudah kehilangan akal sehat karena wanita di depan mereka ini.

"Kau tahu," Sehun menahan tawa, "Proposal ini hanya salinannya saja, Nona."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Yang asli masih tersimpan rapi di perusahaan kami," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia puas sekali melihat wajah marah Luhan. Tidak salah ia menyuruh Jongin untuk menyalin proposal kerjasama itu, dan menyimpan proposal yang asli di kantor mereka.

"Aku bisa saja melaporkan pada ayahku atas sikap tidak sopanmu ini. Mungkin ayahku akan mempertimbangkan lagi untuk bekerjasama dengan Xiao Group," jelas Sehun, "Tapi ..."

Luhan menatap waspada.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada ayahku." Sehun menyeringai penuh arti, "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Luhan masih mengamati gerak-gerik Sehun, bahkan saat pria itu berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia berusaha menahan napas ketika aroma maskulin dari parfum yang dikenakan Sehun merasuki indra penciumannya.

"Karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja," Sehun melayangkan sorot mata penuh mengintimidasi, "Kau akan selalu terikat denganku, Xi Luhan."

"Kau—"

"Pembicaraan ditutup." Sehun berdiri dari sofa, lalu melirik ke arah sahabatnya. "Jongin, ayo kita pergi."

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang langsung melenggang pergi, Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk kepada Luhan. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menyusul Sehun yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya. Sesekali Jongin melirik ke arah Luhan. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal dari wanita itu.

"Jongin, dia menarik."

Jongin mendesah pelan, "Kau benar-benar sudah tertarik padanya?"

"Menurutmu?" Sehun tertawa geli, "Ayolah, ini menyenangkan. Belum pernah aku menemukan mainan seperti ini."

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sudah hafal dengan kepribadian Sehun. Jika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, dia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Namun batin Jongin mulai mempertanyakan sesuatu. Sebelum mereka pergi, ia sempat melihat bahu Luhan bergetar hebat. Entah itu rasa kemarahan atau ketakutan, Jongin tidak tahu.

Satu hal yang pasti, Jongin tahu apa yang membuat Sehun begitu tertarik pada Luhan. Selain berani melawan sikap Sehun, ada beberapa sisi sikap Luhan yang sulit untuk ditebak.

 _Dia wanita yang misterius ..._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **28 Oktober 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** No matter what happens, i'm still part of HHS. Saya harap kalian juga ya *kibarkan bendera HHS* (^_^)

Ini nanti belum tahu bakal ada cinta segi berapa hehe, ya kita ikuti saja alur ceritanya nanti akan seperti apa, oke? Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review =)


End file.
